Love after Life
by Casey525
Summary: Betrayed by the two people she thought she could trust the most, Orihime and Kazui end up in Soul Society. Can Kensei Muguruma, the notoriously bad tempered captain, help her and her son move forward in their afterlife?


Love after Life

Chapter 1:

"I can't wait. Just a few more weeks and you'll be here my precious little baby. Daddy is so excited too."

Orihime rubs her swollen belly, smiling all the while. She thinks back to the last couple of years. After the Quincy War Ichigo and Orihime started to date. They got closer just over that summer, they both decided to go to Karakura College. Ichigo for a Doctor's degree. Orihime for a degree in cooking. They both spent four years in college. Deciding to take the next step after high school, and college life.

They decided to get married that summer that they had one large wedding in Soul Society courteousy of Shunsui Kyoraku. Head Captain of the Sereiti. He gave Soul tickets to all of the couple's human friends to come to the wedding. Ichigo's best man being two men, since he couldn't decide who to pick. One being Chad and another being Renji and the other man in the wedding party was Uryuu. Orihime's brides' maids were Rukia, Rangiku and Tatsuki. The girls gushed over Orihime's wedding. All of them excited that Orihime and Ichigo found each other finally and will spend the rest of their lives together. Three years after that Orihime told her husband on a quiet evening that they were to have their first child in 8 months.

Ichigo was happy. Truly and utterly shocked, but also happy. To Orihime, Ichigo himself seemed like he was constantly stressed. The clinic, though doing well still was busy with patients. His sister, the younger of the twins Yuzu, was his nurse. She tended to the patients most of the time and took care of the paperwork so her brother didn't have too. Yuzu did so much so that he didn't have too. Orihime figured he'd just have to adjust to this, that the added addition to the family just put added pressure as well as still being a substitue soul reaper.

Orihime shakes her head and smiles, rubbing her belly again. "Daddy is just stressed is all. The patients. The hollows. All of his duties. To the sick, to Karakura. To us as a family. It stresses him is all. That's got to be it. Why he must be coming out."

Orihime sighs, rubbing her face. Her smile vanishing. "It has to be why the hollow is giving him problems. I mean it has to be the hollow that is coming out. Has to be the reason of why Ichigo takes off for hours on end. I mean of course that's why!"

She puts on another smile and goes to the kitchen to start dinner. She hums softly. She feels the baby kick and laughs. "Yes daddy will be home soon, when you get here. It all will be better when your here my little miracle."

Orihime continues to cook, looking at the periodically. When she is finally finished with dinner. She looks down rubbing her belly again. She then goes to setting the table once done she sits at the dinner table. She watches the clock. She watches the minutes go to hours.

At 6pm she grabs her cell phone and calls the clinic. "Hey Yuzu. Is Ichigo there? No? Oh Okay!"

She tries to sound happy and unconcerned. Her body jolts not paying attention to Yuzu's words. "Oh Sorry Yuzu, what was it that you said? Oh that is great that you and Jinta are going out for your anniversary. Oh no don't worry about Ichigo, he's probably on his way home. Thanks sweetie. Talk to you soon. Oh yes definitely we will go fabric shopping next week."

Orihime goes back to sitting at the table, she folds her arms and rests her head upon them. She continues to watch the clock. She keeps thinking positive, but when 8 o' clock rolls around she starts to worry. She grabs the cell phone again and calls Tatsuki. No answer is what she gets. She tries a few more times. The line only rings once and then goes to voice mail. She sets the phone down. She eats her dinner giving up waiting for him.

By the time it hits ten o' clock. Orihime is really upset. Torn between two emotions of anger and fear. Tears well in her eyes. She grabs the plates first and puts the food in containers putting it all away. She does the dishes and dries them, soon putting them away as well. After she is done with it all, she grabs a different cell phone out of their desk drawer and calls Rukia who is the soul reaper patrolling Karakura tonight. She calls but no answer. She goes and sits on the couch, turning on the television.

The baby kicks again as if angery as well with his father. "Oh sweetie don't get angery alright. Everything is fine. Just rest now." Orihime soon falls asleep on the couch once her stomach settles. Ichigo slips into the house. He moves quietly heading to the kitchen first. He sees the dishes are done and put away. When he opens the fridge he sees their dinner for the evening in the fridge. He cringes internally. "Crap."

He shuts the fridge door and looks into the living room. He sees the tv on, he thinks that Orihime being forgetful just forgot to turn it off. He goes to the television to turn it off but he hears a soft sound of breathing. He looks over and smirks at the vision he sees. His wife with a blanket, half propped up and feet hanging half off and on the coffee table. He chuckles softly and goes over to her. He lifts her feet off the table and soon lifts her into his arms, carrying her to bed. He lays her down in their bed. Then moves to the living room to turn off the tv. He sits down on the couch and pulls out his phone.

"Hope you got home alright." He soon gets a response back.

"Of course I did. Who do you think I am? Some damsel in distress?" Ichigo chuckles and smiles as he responds back to said text.

"I miss you already. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

The text he gets back surprises him. "We shouldn't be doing this Ichigo. Your married. This is wrong."

He growls softly and texts back. "Yes I know I am. Didn't I say in the beginning that we do not talk about that. I miss you. I need you. I should have married you instead."

He sends the text not expecting one back since usually that calms her. He sighs when he gets another text back. "Ichigo you don't mean that. You love her, you told me before you did. So why? Why say you should have married me?"

He feels his body shaking as he types. "I am not lying when I say it should have been you damn it. It should have been. I love you. I only love Orihime as a friend. I married her... I married her because everyone assumed I would. I did it to make everyone happy. Her, our friends. I just am not happy."

The last text says: "That may be. Then your having a baby with your friend. While I have to suffer and wait for you. Watch you from afar."

Ichigo throws his phone. He stands up and punches a pillow, then screaming into it. When he is done. He grabs his phone and closes out his text messages page. Not worrying about having to erase anything, because Orihime never checks his phone. Fully trusting him.

He puts his phone in his coat and strips out of his clothes. He then slips into his room and then climbing into bed with Orihime. He let's go his stress long enough so he can sleep.

-Two weeks later-

"Orihime Push! You gotta push sweetie!" Isane said kindly but firmly.

Captain Isane Kotetsu. Captain of the 4th division was kind enough to come here to help deliver her first baby. Orihime groans in pain as she pushes again. Ichigo holds her hand as Rukia and Rangiku are their as well. Rukia holding her hand and Rangiku holding her left leg up. Isane uses kido to ease some of Orihime's pain.

Isane smiles and nods. "I know Orihime. You've been at this for hours. I see the head alright? All it takes is one more push and you will be a mom. Come on. I know you can do it."

Orihime bores down and cries out, as she pushes one last time. Isane cradles the child gently, as she and the other two women help clean the babe up. She carries the baby to the new proud parents. "Ichigo, Orihime. You are the proud parents of a healthy baby boy."

Orihime and Ichigo look at the baby as Isane places him in her arms. Ichigo whispers sweet nothings to the babe, as Orihime kisses his fingers and then his toes. Tears of happiness in her eyes. "Kazui. Kazui Kurosaki."

"Yes. Kazui Kurosaki. I like it. Perfect name Orihime."

Orihime smiles brightly, and looks at their son. "You are perfect little one. Simply perfect. Now..Now we can start a... anew. Right Ichigo?"

Ichigo wasn't thinking about what was happening right now in the delivery room. His mind was miles away. He gets jarred out of his thoughts and looks at Orihime. Chuckling he nods. "Right Hime. Of course. Start anew, got it."

-4 months later-

Orihime is changing Kazui's diaper. She keeps glancing at the clock. She growls in frustration. "Where is your father? He said he'd be home on time today. That he'd watch you so I could put in some hours at the bakery for Mrs. Myoto. I have be there in a half hour."

Kazui starts to fuss. Orihime lifts him up. She rocks and bounces him as she starts to pace with him in her arms.

"He promised me. He promised this taking off, vanishing act would stop once you were born. I mean he got time off from work. Your grandpa took up the hours for him so he could be home with you, with me. Instead he still took off. He went to Soul Society. Forgot to be home for your two month birthday. Now this. I don't know what he's gotten into or into him. I can't believe him."

Ichigo rushes in suddenly, dropping his medical bag and walking quickly he grabs Kazui into his arms. He kisses Orihime's cheek. "I am so sorry I am late Hime. Patients you know?"

Orihime stands in shock, but his disheveled look doesn't go unnoticed by her. She sees his shirt is buttoned wrong. As well as lipstick on his neck and his collar. She swallows shaking his head. "Yeah I know. Hey Ichi.. um you got something on your collar and neck? What is it lipstick?"

Ichigo's eyes widen and quickly while carrying his son goes into the bathroom and looks at his neck, as well as his shirt.

"Shit" He curses softly, Kazui wiggles in his arms.

Orihime follows him to the bathroom a few paces back though and doesn't hear his curse. She stands in the bathroom doorway. "What is it Ichi?"

"Oh it was one of the elderly women. I helped her grandson. She seemed to have been overly happy and she missed my cheek, and hit my neck and shirt. Sorry Hime. I'll get changed and then you can go to work. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Oh no, it's fine. I'll put Kazui in his swing and be heading out. He'll be fine while you get changed."

"Okay be careful Hime."

"I will. I love you Ichi." She whispers, leaning up on her toes to kiss him.

"Mhmm me too." Ichigo mumbles, dodging her kiss as he walks to the bedroom.

Orihime stands in shock as Ichigo just turns and walks off to the bedroom. She then puts Kazui in his swing. Cranking it up and pushing it. She quickly gives him a kiss and then rushes out the door so not to be late.

* * *

Chapter 2:

-12 months later-

Kazui's birthday had so many of their friends at the Kurosaki household. Chad and his wife Mizuki, as well as Uryuu with Nemu. Along with Urahara, Yoruichi, Ururu and Jinta, Yuzu's boyfriend. From Soul Society: Rukia and Renji. Ukitake full healed thankfully by Orihime, he came with his now wife Nanao. Rangiku and Hisagi, Ikkaku with Isane which surprised Orihime at first but she figures opposites attract. Also Yumichika with a much older Yachiru,and last but not least Toshiro and Karin. Ichigo wasn't happy about his older twin sister's relationship. With Toshiro a soldier and that he may die. He didn't want Karin heartbroken. In the end Karin beat the crap out of Ichigo and she got her way. In the end it was a happy ending and a beautiful beginning.

Orihime sets the cake down and smiles at all who showed up. They all happily sing happy birthday. Though Orihime looks at the clock on the wall. She sighs. Looking up when she hears laughing. Rangiku, Rukia and Ukitake helping Kazui blow out his candle. Then the now one year old boy smashes his hands into the cake. Rangiku then immediately takes pictures. Orihime walks away and goes to the window to see if she can see Ichigo pull up. She wipes the silent tears. Ukitake comes over to her and pats her shoulder. "Kazui is growing strong Orihime. You should be proud."

"I am proud Ukitake. Very, very proud of my little man. I just.. I just can't believe he didn't get here in time. I mean if he's mad at me okay, I'll deal with it. If he's tired or stressed. I understand. It's just Kazui is his son. He should be here for his one year birthday. It just so frustrating."

"I wish I had an answer for you. A simple one or even a difficult one. I don't though." Ukitake whispers and hugs her gently.

"I know Ukitake and I know you if you knew what was going on, you'd tell me." She sighs and shakes her head.

"I just don't know what is going on with him, and I wish I did."

"If you need anything Orihime, you or Kazui all you have to do is call me or even Shunsui. We will be here." He smiles at her gentle smile.

"There is that smile we all love. No sadness it's your son's birthday. Come let's go enjoy." He wraps an arm around her waist and leads her back to her son.

Later that night while Orihime was cleaning up everything. Plates, cake, toys. Ichigo finally decided to come home. He looks around. He sees Orihime set the last plate in the dish washer, he gets ready to explain.

She just looks at him and whispers softly. "Don't. Don't explain. Don't talk to me. Just don't. All you need to do is go see your son. Right now."

Ichigo decides not to argue with her, so he moves to where Kazui is watching cartoons and playing with his toys. Orihime storms off to their son's room and cleans up and puts the new clothes away.

Ichigo after awhile carries Kazui into his room. He stops seeing Orihime there. "Orihime I'm sorry. I was running late."

"Ichigo I said don't. I get it. It was either work or Soul Reaper business. I don't care. Put Kazui to bed. I am heading to bed now. It's late. I am tired tending to our friends and the party. Which I'd tell you what that intels but I don't think you care."

With that said she walks off, briefly giving Kazui a kiss on the head. She goes to the master bedroom, slamming the door shut. Which in turn causes Kazui to start to cry, and leaving Ichigo to deal with a cranky son and a pissed off wife.

* * *

Chapter 3:

-6 months later-

Crashing of plates can be heard. A baby's cries can be heard as well. Orihime slowly walks past her husband of four years and six months to the day to go pick up her the little boy that is crying. She turns and looks at her husband.

"Why Ichigo? Huh? Why do you have to go out of town?"

"It's an conference Orihime don't get so pissed off!"

"Don't get pissed off! You just... You just sprung it on me! How do expect me to react?!"

Ichigo shrugs and kisses Kazui. "Be a good big boy for your mom Kaz. Love you"

The little boy calms down and he giggles waving at his dad, when his dad waves to him. Ichigo grabs his bag. "I'll be back in a week Orihime. Hopefully then we can talk."

"Yeah talk, that's what you always tell me. That you want to talk but then you don't."

"Yeah I know, you know I have trouble expressing myself. It's something you love about me. Right?"

Orihime smiles and nods slowly. "Yes it is. Love you."

"Yep me too. See ya." Ichigo waves and leaves.

Orihime sighs and sets Kazui down to play with his toys. She sits on the floor with him and looks down. Her son toddles over to her, looking up at her. "mama?"

Orihime laughs and ruffles his hair. "I'm fine sweetie. You play. I am just gonna get my phone and see if Aunt Tatsuki can come over to play with us."

With that she stands up and goes to the kitchen where her phone is. Dialing the number she waits for an answer. "Tatsuki, hey can you come over? I need someone to talk too. Wait? What? Really? You'll be back in two weeks? Okay. I guess I'll wait till you get back. No, No you don't need to worry about me. I'm always okay. Talk soon."

She hangs up the phone and goes to sit down on the floor again, and looks at Kazui, wondering what her husband is really up too. Later that evening she gets into her routine, bathing Kazui after dinner and putting him into bed, instead though she sleeps in Kazui's room on the floor. Not wanting to be alone.

"Ichigo. I miss you. What is going on with you?"

-2 years later-

Orihime giggles as she watches Ichigo outside playing with Kazui and Isshin. She smiles more as she watches them play fighting with Kazui and then going to play fighting each other. She sighs as she washes the dishes. "I am so glad Ichigo and I finally did talk when he got back. Things have gotten so much better since."

She sings softly to herself as she thinks about the last two and a half years. When Ichigo came back from his confrence they talked. He explained that he was stressed with work, bills, being a parent. He didn't mean to fight with her or to neglect Kazui just he couldn't handle it and needed time. After that he was home on time and always around. Except a few times out of the week he'd be out and he'd be patrolling for Hollows.

Orihime was so happy to get her old Ichi back. Kazui was happy too. He learned to walk and talk, and even is using the training potty with no problem. Kazui could go to daycare this year for the full day, while she can go to work full time now that he was three years old. To Orihime nothing could go wrong. A happy husband, a happy and healthy son. Perfect!

-6 months later-

It was a rainy day. Orihime had a day off from work, so she was picking up Kazui from daycare, then stopping at the clinic so she,Kazui and Ichigo can go out and eat like a family. Then they can head home. She grabs her jacket and heads out the door.

Soon she gets to the daycare, gathering Kazui's backpack and holding her son's hand, she leads him out and to the car. Strapping him down in his carseat, she gets into the car. As they drive towards the clinic they sing nursery rhyms and then the alphabet.

Orihime gets out of the car and soon with Kazui they go into the clinic. When Yuzu sees them she rushes around the desk and hugs Kazui first, then Orihime. When Orihime asks for Ichigo, she gets a disappointed answer. "I am sorry Orihime, he's not here. Tatsuki stopped by she seemed really upset. So my brother said he'd give her a ride home. Do you want me to call him for you?"

"Oh no Yuzu, I'll.. well we will stop over to Tatsuki's. Wouldn't you like that Kazui? To see Auntie Tats?"

Kazui claps his hand and starts to run around Orihime and Yuzu yelling 'Tats', Orihime giggles. "Well there you have it, come on Kazui. Say goodbye to Aunti YuYu."

The little boy does and soon they are gone again. Driving to Orihime's best friend's house. When they pull up to Tatsuki's house. they see Ichigo's car. Kazui recognizing the car squeals."Daddy!"

* * *

Chapter 4:

Orihime laughs. "Yes Kazui, Daddy."

She knocks on the door and their is no answer. She jiggles the handle. It's unlocked. She looks at Kazui. "Should we sneak up on Auntie and Daddy?"

The little boy nods and giggles, then muffles his mouth with his hands. Soon they head inside. Orihime looks around. First in the kitchen. Then she leads Kazui into the living room. She eyes the room. She even checks the laundry room. She looks at Kazui and puts a finger to her lips. She picks Kazui up and carries him to the only place they hadn't look. The two bedrooms. They check Tatsuki's guest bedroom thinking that maybe Ichigo was fixing something in their for her best friend. When the room is empty sans for the bed, dresser and a nightstand. She then hefts Kazui up better, she gets ready to open the door and but she hears a noise. She stops and listens.

Listening she hears panting. Moaning in fact. Her eyes go huge and she backs away slowly. She takes Kazui into the living room. The little boy having no clue what is going on, he points back to the bedroom. He whispers. "Tats? Daddy?"

Orihime takes a deep breath and then let's it out. She looks at her son. Really looks at him. She gently sits him down and gives him his toy that he wanted to bring inside. She puts a finger to her lips and whispers. "Stay here sweetie, okay? Don't go anywhere else."

Hearing his mother's serious voice, Kazui only knows he has to do what she says, so he flops onto his butt and plays with his toy. Orihime nods and she walks to the master bedroom. So many thoughts going into her head. Though unlike before. It wasn't denial, or excuses. It was pure anger. Rage. She puts her hands to her clips and silently calls for Tsubaki, within seconds her fighting fairy leaps out, anger on his face as he breaks the door down like it was nothing. The unspecting couple leap up from their sexual postion. Both trying to cover their bodies with the blanket and sheet. Tatsuki first looked shocked, then ashamed. Ichigo just looked shocked, and actually scared. Ichigo for the first time ever was truly scared of his wife.

"Orihime it's not what it looks like." Tatsuki stated quickly.

Ichigo looks over at his lover, then to his wife. Hoping that Tatsuki can defuse the situation before it gets worse.

Ichigo then notices something. "Where is Kazui?"

Blatantly ignoring Tatsuki's blatant lie, she looks slowly at Ichigo. Her eyes boring into his. "My son. My son. My Kazui is in the other room. You think I wanted him in here for this? To see this?"

With every single sentence that she spat like it left a disgusting taste in her mouth. Her spiritual pressure was rising as quickly as her anger. She whispers harshly. "How long?"

"Orihime listen, I'll let you and Ichigo talk it out. I'll wait in the other room." Tatsuki got her clothes and started to head to the bathroom. A shield soon blocking her path to the bathroom as well as blocking the bedroom door so no one could come in and no one could leave.

"No one. No one is going anywhere. Besides Tatsuki, you think I want to stand in here, or sit on your bed after what you two were doing?!" She shouts.

"How dare you Tatsuki?! and you Ichigo?! We were married for six years! SIX YEARS! What it meant nothing to you?!" Her voice continues to rise.

Orihime took a deep breath. She rubs the bridge of her nose. "I am going to give you one, and only one chance to explain. Trust me I don't want too. I want to blast you both through a damn wall, grab Kazui and leave, never looking back. But for the sake of Kazui. OUR son I'll here you both out."

Tatsuki wraps the sheet around her enough to cover everything. She sits down slowly on her bed and Ichigo soon joins her. They both look at Orihime, and said woman glares down at them both. "I have a question for you, Ichigo. Is she the only one you've slept with?"

Ichigo nods. "Yes."

Orihime nods, still beyond pissed. Thankful in a small way it's only one woman and not more. She whispers. "How long? How many times? Start talking. Remember if I don't like it. Neither will you. Tsubaki has been wanting to teach you a lesson Ichigo. So out with it."

"I know he has. It's only been a month, and only three times." He tries to give a charming smile and stand up. "I didn't mean for it to happen Hime. I love you."

Tatsuki looks down sadly. "Yes Orihime, he is telling the truth. He didn't mean for it to happen. It just did."

Orihime watches them both, then looks at Ichigo more carefully. She looks at his face. Then his chest, then his hands. Noticing his wedding ring is gone. She growls out. "Couldn't even keep your wedding ring on huh? Had to keep me completely out of your head while you did this?! Where is it Ichigo?"

Ichigo shakes his head. "I don't know."

Orihime looks around the room and spots it on the night table. She goes over and grabs the ring as well as his cell phone. She goes back over to them, and sighs. Ichigo's cell phone in her grasp. She turns the phone on and goes through his contacts, he notices Tatsuki's is first on his speed dial, and she is last. When she gets to text messages, she reads them all. All ones in the old messages as well. She is seething on the inside. Tsubaki begging her to let him out. She tells him not now. She whispers softly. "Fine. I forgive you both. As long as it never happens again. Do you two understand me?"

She watches them both from under her bangs, she notices Tatsuki's surprise as well as an intimate look towards Ichigo. Ichigo nods to Orihime and sees a slight smile go to his lips. "You do really? Than..."

Orihime's laughter cuts him off. They both look up quickly at her. Anger and rage in her eyes. "No not really Ichigo. How stupid do you think I am? Huh?"

Ichigo and Tatsuki look dumbfounded. Orihime looks at the phone. "See if this sounds familiar?"

"I miss you. It should have been you that I married. Not her. I just married her because everyone assumed I would. Ring a bell Ichigo?"

Ichigo turns pale, as does Tatsuki. Orihime continues. "More? Okay. I love you. I miss you...I need you.. Blah.. blah.. blah. It continues more and more. The more I read the more I felt sick to my stomach. It's fine you two. You can have each other. Ichigo you seem to regret marrying me. No matter what I've done for you, no matter how much I loved you! I was never what you wanted. You should have told me. Instead of lying to me. The worst of it. You know what the worst of it is?

Tatsuki stays silent, fearing she will say the wrong thing at that moment. Ichigo decides to ask. "What is it Orihime?"

Orihime eyes bore into Tatsuki this time. "The worst thing of it, is you both are the reason for Kazui won't see his father every night before bed. He won't have daddy tuck him into bed. He'll only have me."

Ichigo's eyes harden. "Now wait a minute! Orihime, he is my son I have a right to him!"

Orihime snorts, dropping Ichigo's wedding band to the floor, she rips hers off as well. "A right to him, yes that may be. For now though you won't be seeing him. At least not till after I calm down. Tatsuki you'll never see my son again. You'll never see me again. Enjoy Ichigo. I hope this little six year fun was good and worth it, because it had to have been, it was worth risking a strong friendship and a marriage for it. I'm leaving."

She hands Ichigo is phone, she stares at them and then her shield shimmers away briefly letting her leave. She whispers something and the shield is back up before Ichigo can even think of getting out of the room. "You two sit, stay awhile. It will leave when I do."

She goes to the living room and picks up Kazui and smiles at him. The three and a half year old looks at his mom with confusion. He was expecting daddy and auntie. Orihime ruffles his hair. Putting on a brave face she smiles, but her voice seems broken. "Daddy and Auntie Tatsuki are in time out. They broke the rules. So we are gonna go get our own treats for ourselves. Then we get to go see Auntie Yoruichi and Uncle Urahara okay?"

Kazui looks back to where his dad and aunt are, then to his mom. His lip quivers and pouts. He sees the sadness in his mom's face so he nods and smiles. "See Aunti Yoyo! Uncie Uru!"

Orihime nods and grabs his toy off the floor and leaves the house. Getting Kazui into his car seat, then getting herself into the car. She looks back at Kazui, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her voice cracking. "It's just us now Kazui. You and me okay buddy?"

* * *

Chapter 5:

Kazui gets tears in his eyes, he looks out the window and sees Ichigo through a window, cursing and hitting his fist against the window. Kazui cries as he calls out for his dad. Orihime then breaks into tears as she sees what he does. She turns on the car and drives away with her son and herself heartbroken.

She starts to drive to the Shoten but then starts to wonder if they knew what Ichigo was doing. Anger and saddness starts to eat at her. She drives past the Shoten. Kazui by now cried himself to sleep. Orihime feels herself break more. As she drives around Karakura, not having any single destination other then to drive, she doesn't feel the spiritual pressure of a hollow approaching. She continues to seeth and stew in her anger and rage, when suddenly she is snapped out of her thoughts as a car smashes into her side of the car, the jolt waking Kazui. His screams making her panic. She tries to console him but their car then crashes into the oncoming vehicle that was speeding towards them. The last things Orihime saw and heard were Kazui's tear streaked and terrfied look as well as his screams. Distantly she heard a hollow's bellow, then her world went black into nothingness.

Ichigo was getting dressed, his body numb from the fight with Orihime. Tatsuki was doing the same. They both silent never speaking just silent looks at each other. Ichigo was getting ready to speak to her about them, the whole 'Us and where do we go from here' speech, when his phone started to vibrate. He thought to ignore it since it was probably Orihime preparing to yell at him again, or forgive him again. He doubted it was that though. So he ignored it. He then heard beeping in his pants pocket. He finished out his hollow pager, raises an eyebrow when it stops as quickly as it started. Then his cell phone starts to go off constantly. Text messages and phone calls. He growls, ignoring them as well.

"Ichigo maybe you should get that. If your phone is going off like that you know someone is trying to get ahold of you."

"It can wait Tatsuki. I want to talk.. Need to talk to you."

"What to tell me you changed your mind about us? Or is it still.. is this what you want? I mean you and me?" She stammers out and the karate champion and dojo master never stammers.

Ichigo nods and smiles. "Yes it's still what I want. It is what I want. Your what I want Tats. You know this. I meant every single word in those texts."

His phone goes off again and he growls softly. "Damn it I better answer it. Sorry Tats."

She simple shrugs and finishes getting dressed. Ichigo goes through his phone and sees it's the police station, then the hospital. The phone rings again and this time he answers it without question. "Hello? Yes this is Ichigo Kurosaki. What is this concerning?"

Tatsuki goes and stands by him, her hand on his shoulder, whispering. "What is it Ichigo?"

"What happened? How did it happen?"

Ichigo's voice begins to shake. "Did she suffer? That's good. My son? What about my son?!"

Ichigo had gone from calm to frantic in seconds, his spiritual pressure flairing wildly. "He? He... oh god no!"

Ichigo crumbles to the floor, dropping the phone. Tatsuki kneels beside him and hugs him tight. She can hear the police officer telling them to come and identify the bodies. She slowly picks up the phone. "We will be there. Just give us some time. Thank you."

Without waiting for a response Tatsuki hangs up the phone and hugs the sobbing Ichigo, as he cries harder than he ever has at least since he was Kazui's age. It finally hits Tatsuki as well and she starts to cry as well. After awhile Tatsuki is brave enough to text their friends as well. Ichigo then calls his father and sisters. Soon they were all gathered in Tatsuki's living room.

Isshin, Yuzu, Karin and Toshiro surprisingly showed up. Urahara and Yoriuchi. Uryuu and Chad. Chizuru, Keigo. Rukia and Renji as well all showed up.

Ichigo goes into explaining what he did. How he and Tatsuki were sleeping together. How he cheated on Orihime, as well as how he never really wanted to marry her. That the only reason he did was because he felt pressured to do it. Then he explains about Kazui and how he tried to make an effort in being a good husband and father. Isshin looked so ashamed of his son.

Uryuu looked like he wanted to kill Ichigo. Chad didn't have any words which wasn't unsual for the gentle giant, but in his appearance you could feel the disappointment. Rukia was seething, and Renji was ready to punch someone, that someone being Ichigo. Urahara and Yoruichi said nothing. Neither did Yuzu, Karin and Toshiro, but Ichigo suspected that the room becoming colder wasn't because of winter approaching.

Ichigo then explains the phone call from the police station, that apparently two cars crashed into Orihime's killing her and Kazui. Yuzu, Karin, Rukia, Tatsuki and Chizuru cried. Tatsuki watched as no one consoled her, the twins hugged their father. Rukia hugged Renji as he bore holes into Ichigo's face. Toshiro just stood silently, the room getting colder by the second. Keigo consoled Chizuru. Uryuu and Chad just stayed silent.

Uryuu whispered softly. "Was it instant? Did they suffer?"

Ichigo looked down. "Apparently they were trapped. They couldn't get out. She got out of her seatbelt but Kazui was trapped. She couldn't get to him. They were their for minutes maybe more, Orihime died first, then Kazui. Dad.. I am so sorry. I didn't...I didn't mean..."

His words were silenced by a large fist coming at his face and connecting with his jaw. When he realized what happened he looked up from the floor and sees Chad. "How could you Ichigo?! She loved you! If you weren't happy you should have told her. Now.. Kazui.. Orihime..they are gone."

Rukia steps forward, as does Renji and so does Toshiro. Toshiro whispers softly, his anger barely holding together. "You may have the speed and power Ichigo. To be the most powerful soul reaper, but Orihime. She was the one with true strength. True honor. She understood what she needed to do in life. She held her vows true. Unlike you."

"Toshiro, Rukia, Renji.. I didn't want this to happen. I was unhappy and I tried but.. I didn't want this. I loved Kazui."

Rukia and Renji nod. Isshin steps forward. "We know you loved him Ichigo. Kazui was a shining light in all our worlds."

Rukia nods and sighs. "We gotta go home and tell Ichika about this, she'll be so upset. But she may be happy as well.

Kazui will be hers to play with all the time. Don't worry Ichigo, we'll watch over them."

"Better than you did I am sure." Renji snapped out at Ichigo.

Toshiro whispers in anger. "I hope your prepared for a visit from my lieutant. Rangiku will be crushed. Then you may be as well. Come on Rukia, Renji. Let's go. Hopefully we can find her and Kazui before something happens to them in Soul Society.

"What do you mean before something happens? Toshiro? Rukia? Renji?!" Ichigo sounds frantic, as he steps in front of them.

"Answer me damn it!"

"Ichigo you fool. Kazui's powers were restrained in life because of how strong he was. You asked Isane to do it as soon as he was born, remember?"

"How do you know? Uryuu..who told you?"

The last quincy shrugs. "Nemu over heard you two talking before Orihime delivered. You said that since Orihime is strong and you are strong, then their is a chance Kazui would be more powerful then both of you. So with that you wanted his reistu restrained and capped I guess you can say. So now that he is just a soul. His seal will be free and with his mother included. They are a beacon to Hollows!"

Ichigo sighs. "You all are right. Guys.. I know your mad, but will I.. do you.. I mean will you?"

Rukia sighs. "Will we ever forgive you? Yes Ichigo we will. Maybe not today or tomorrow but we will sometime. Probably once we help Orihime and get her situated. Her and Kazui. Now we gotta go."

Soon the two lieutants and captain leave, then so does his sisters as well as Jinta, Urahara, and Yoriuchi. Then Chad and Uryuu. Soon the only ones left are Isshin and Tatsuki. Isshin looks at them. "Do you wish me to go with you? Ichigo?"

Ichigo simply shakes his head. "I'll go. Alone."

Tatsuki starts to nod but Isshin interjects. "Both of you go. You two need to realize what your actions have done."

* * *

Chapter 6:

After Isshin left. Tatsuki and Ichigo left and went to the hospital. Ichigo tried to hold a brave stature. Tatsuki though could see through it and she too wanted to crumble. When they went to the morgue their on two tables were Tatsuki's friend and Ichigo's wife as well as his son. As soon as Ichigo saw them, his brave stature crumbled. He ran to Kazui. He hugging his son to him. "I am so sorry. I am so so sorry Kazui, please.. please come back. It's daddy, please come back to me. Oh god I am so sorry. It's my fault. I was a terrible father, a terrible husband.

It didn't matter that I was unhappy with my married life. I should have told her the truth. I shouldn't have proposed. Oh Kazui I don't regret marrying your mama, if I didn't I would have had three wonderful years with you. Oh gods bring them back, even if Orihime hates me forever. BRING THEM BACK!" Ichigo screams and wails. Tatsuki listens to his words. She doesn't take much he says to heart. She understands he mourning his son and their friend. Their friend he thought he had to marry. A friend she'll never see again. Tatsuki soon starts to cry again.

Tatsuki goes over to Ichigo and slowly pulls him away from Kazui, he whispers softly. "I can't leave him. He'll.. He'll..."

Tatsuki shook her head. "Ichigo listen please. Their gone. We messed up. We can't get them back. Maybe one day we will see them again. Right now we gotta honor their lives. We have to prepare for the funeral. Come on."

She leads Ichigo out telling the medical examiner that it was Orihime Inoue and Kazui Kurosaki. Once the paperwork is done, which Tatsuki answered most of the information. They head home. Calling all of Orihime's friends and family, which is only her aunt. Then Ichigo calls Urahara to let them know when the funeral is. As well to let all of the other soul reapers if they wish to come.

-Three days later-

The Kurosaki family, Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin Kurosaki. Urahara and company, which included Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, and Yoruichi. Then Chizuru, Chad, Uryuu, Keigo, Mizuho, and a few other's from their high school showed up. Then last but not least one or more of each squad of Sereiti showed up.

From first divison, Head Captain himself Shunsui Kyoraku and Nanao. Second division surprisingly made an appearence with Soi-Fon coming to the funeral. In third division Both captain and lieutant showed up. Though the visored captain stayed farther away from the group as if waiting for something. Fourth division Hanataro and Captain Isane Kotetsu showed up. Fifth, Captain Shinji Hirako and his lieutant Momo Hinamori came as well.

Sixth of course showed up with Byakuya and Renji together. Seventh didn't show since they had to watch the Serieti in everyone's absence. Eigth division Captain Lisa Yodomaru. Ninth, both Kensei and Hisagi showed up. Tenth Toshiro and a hysterical Rangiku showed up. Of the eleventh four members showed up, inclued Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, his lieutant Yachiru who was crying for the first time ever. Ikkaku and Yumichika as well. Of the twelth Nemu showed but was now standing with Uryuu. Of the thirteenth divison Ukitake was their with Rukia.

Ichigo could feel the anger raidating of of them. He gets ready to start the service when suddenly more showed up, the rest of the visoreds. Hyori, Mashino, Love and Hachi. The four of them head over to where Shinji, Lisa, Rose and Kensei now stand. They watch Ichigo. He goes over to them and whispers. "What are you all doing here?"

Hachi says nothing, but Ichigo can feel his anger. Hyori as usual as no problem being blunt. "Hachi had always thought of the princess like family. Her's and his powers were so very similar. She was like family."

Shinji stepped forward and glared at Ichigo. The substitue soul reaper realized that all of the visoreds were supressing their hollow side, he gulps. "Why do you think we are here? Hmm? We are here to pay respects to a good soul. To two good souls."

"She isn't like family. She is family." Kensei growls out and goes back to stand with Rose talking quietly. Ichigo says nothing he goes and starts the service. Once it's over and done with Ichigo is an unconsoleable mess. Soon both Orihime and Kazui are laid to rest. No one stays to pay respects to Ichigo, they all just leave. Determined to make Orihime's life better in her after life.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Orihime wakes up with a groan. A gentle tugging on her arm does the trick. She sits up with a jolt and looks at Kazui. She looks around and sees she is in the middle of a field. She rubs her neck, and sighs. "Oh Kazui, I'm up sweetie. Sorry mommy been a sleep too long huh?"

Kazui nods and whispers. "Daddy?"

Orihime doesn't know how to answer him at first, she takes in her surroundings and realizes where she is. She sighs. "Daddy isn't here sweetie, but if I know him he'll be here in a couple of weeks."

Orihime closes her eyes, sighing not understanding how she still has her memories all the way up to their death. She looks at Kazui and pulls him into her arms, hugging him tight. "Oh baby I am so sorry. This is my fault. I was so angry. So broken. I didn't look out for you. Oh Kazui can you forgive me?"

Kazui gently touches her cheek and then gives it a sloppy kiss. "I forfgive mama. I vuf mama."

Orihime hugs him close, silently crying. Mourning her son's life that he lost because of her foolish anger. She stops slowly but surely. Setting Kazui down she stands up and stretches. She looks at him. "You ready to go to our new home?"

Kazui pouts. "Home? Daddy?"

Orihime kneels down to his level, she smiles sadly. "No baby. We are gonna be living on our own. Daddy will come when he can okay?"

Kazui pouts and looks down sadly. The little boy shuffles his feet. He looks at his mom. "Promise?"

Orihime nods and holds out her pinkie, smiling. "Promise, daddy will come to visit when he can okay?"

Kazui nods and smiles. "Go Home now."

Orihime smiles and picks up her boy, having him wrapping his arms around her neck, and his legs around her waist. She giggles. "You got a lot of aunts and uncles that will be sad and happy to see you okay? They will spoil you rotten."

Kazui laughs and squeals when his mom tickles his side with her free hand and smiles. "More toys?"

Orihime laughs. "Maybe alright.. let's just find them first."

Kazui starts to sing the alphabet, towards the end of it another voice joins in. A male's voice, not recognizing it at first with her son singing

"Now I know my A, B, C's won't next time sing with me?"

Orihime whirls around, she doesn't see anyone behind them, she turns back to face forward, no one was their either. The voice calls out again.

"Come now, sing another song.."

Her eyes widen and she decides to look up. Her worried face breaks into a big grin. "Shinji!"

Shinji stands upside down above her, but soon enough he jumps down standing before her. She laughs and shakes her head. "Good trick.. wasn't it Kazui?"

The little boy was laughing and squealing in delight. Shinji looks sad briefly but grins his typical smile. "That? that is nothin darlin. I can do more, much more. Maybe later though. I mean I came to find you."

"You did? I mean why you?"

"Aww that breaks my heart my sweet Hime, why so cruel?"

"I am sorry Shinji. I didn't mean it that way. I just thought maybe Rukia or Renji. I guess they ...why am I not surprise."

"What are you talking about beautiful?" Shinji raised an eyebrow at her. Orihime just waves it off and looks at Kazui. The little boy waves his hand at Shinji. The captain visored grins at the boy. He holds out his arms and smiles. "Do you mind? I mean do you mind if I hold him?"

Orihime smiles and shakes her head. "Nope not at all. Kazui do you want to go to uncle Shinji?"

Kazui smiles wildly trying to match Shinji's grin. "Uncie Shini!"

Shinji chuckles and nods, picking the boy right up out of his mother's arms and puts him against him, then wraps his arm around Orihime's waist. "Let's get you home alright?"

Orihime smiles slightly, but then her smile vanishes. "Shinji? Do you? Do you think they..will they.."

"They will be happy that you have come home. Once everything calms down and your settled in, your powers will grow more. Then you can join a squad."

"I can't join a squad Shinji, only if I have a zanpa..."

"Orihime you already have a Zanpakuto, what do you think your hairpins are? Also you have surpassed Hachi by many many years. You can bring people back from the dead. So yes you are more than welcome here, and yes you will be in a squad. May I suggest Squad 4? or even my squad?"

He wiggles his eyebrows that Orihime can't help but laugh because. He smiles and soon they are speeding off back to the Sereiti. Once they get their. He sets Orihime down and sets down Kazui. He yells out. "Okay everyone our Hime is home now! Come on out!"

Orihime's eyes widen. First is Momo, then Toshiro appears as well with Rangiku in tow. Seeing her best friend she backs away from them. As she does so she bumps into Renji, and Rukia soon appears. Soon the front of the fifth division barracks is swarmed with people all the visoreds, all the captains -excluding twelth and second divion captains of course- and lieutants, showed up. Orihime seemed to close up and panic. Kazui looks around and looks at his mom.

"Mama?"

Orihime looks at her friends. Well the people she assumed were friends but now, after what has happened. She doesn't know who to trust or not to trust. She scoops Kazui into her arms and looks at everyone.

"I'm fine sweetie." She looks around again at everyone who showed up. She decides to be brave at least for this moment before she crumbles again. "Is there anywhere I can stay. At least till I get my barings staight?"

Rangiku rushes over. "You can stay with me Hime!"

Orihime backs up, tears start to come to her eyes, shaking her head no. Then Rukia steps up. "You can stay with me and Renji, either at the divisions or at my brother's estate."

Rukia briefly looks to Byakuya who nods in agreement, just for the fact he has always thought as Orihime as a sister and in turn Kazui is like a nephew to him.

Orihime just shakes her head no. A few other people offer. Kenpachi and his squad. Toshiro even tries even though she said no to Rangiku. Shinji tries, but she shakes her head to him. Mouthing 'I'm sorry' to him. He nods in understanding. Fear grips her and she starts to have a panic attack. Ukitake steps forward, letting go of Nanao's hand. "You can stay with me Orihime. I mean if you trust me enough to keep you safe."

Orihime sighs hearing the older man's voice. His words hit home to what she was feeling, betrayal whether they did betray her or not is another matter. With emotions so raw she doesn't know who to trust. Looking at the older man she felt inside his soul when she healed him, he isn't capable of lying to her. Orihime deliberates within her mind, deciding she should stay with him. She does with a nod to him. "Can.. Is it alright if Shunsui and Nanao come with in escorting you? I promise they won't say anything unecessary. Will you Shun?"

"Not at all Hime. I just want to spend time with my nephew if that is alright with you and with him."

Orihime nods and soon they were off to the 13th division. Her friends that are left behind feel hurt and sad by the fact she wouldn't stay with them.

Kensei had said nothing but that didn't mean he wasn't angry. Angry that Ichigo isn't here so he could punch him. Angry that Kazui died so young. No child should, and just because sometimes it happens. That it's part of life, doesn't make it write in Kensei's eyes. Especially when the kid died because of a hollow.

'Where the hell was his father?! He's suppose to be stronger than everyone else here, he should have been protecting him. Protecting them both.' Kensei thought silently.

"It's a shame isn't it? Orihime dying so young, and Kazui not really understanding what is going on. Poor boy." Rose says softly, watching as the others separate and go back to the divisions. The only ones their are Lisa, Rose, Shinji and Kensei.

Lisa looks over. "She should have stayed with one of us. Ukitake is a good man, and now healthy doesn't mean her friends won't get by him to ask her questions over and over again. She isn't gonna want to remember that hell."

Shinji and Rose nod. Kensei looks at them. "Then one of you should go talk to her."

Shinji sighs. "I tried. She shuts down. She just needs time. Then maybe she'll join one of our divisions, or maybe the fourth."

"She shouldn't be left alone." Kensei snapped off. More grumpy than usual. He starts to pace back and forth in front of them, feeling like a caged animal.

Lisa raises an eyebrow. "What's up with you Kensei? Your never this cranky."

Kensei sighs. "It's nothing. I'm leaving. Bye."

Kensei walks off. The others look at each other like their one comrad has lost his mind completely. Shinji whispers.

"Whatever happens though, we stick by her. She is family, no doubt about that." With that the other three visoreds go to their respective divisions.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Once Orihime had gotten situated in the guest room of Ukitake's captains' quarters, which were suprisingly large. Orihime carried Kazui into the living area and sat him down. Giving Kazui some paper and colors to draw. She looks at Ukitake, Shunsui and Nanao. She smiles in gratitude. "Thank you Ukitake for your help and generousity. It's greatly appreciated."

Ukitake smiles and sits on the floor with Kazui, asking him things. Little and simple things mostly of what he is drawing. Shunsui takes the plunge to ask what no one else will. "Orihime, I hate to ask but as the head captain... I must ask what happened?"

Orihime stops with folding a towel that Kazui was playing with earlier. She sighs. "It should be simple Head Captain. I am here after all."

She gives him a sidelong look, she groans. "Fine but can I first put Kazui down for a nap before the four of us talk?"

Shunsui nods. "Of course, of course! Kazui is most important."

Orihime smiles, Nanao stands and gives Orihime a hand with the toys. Then bids them farewell that she is going back to the first division otherwise nothing else will get done today. Orihime giggles and shakes her head. "So not much has changed huh?"

Nanao laughs softly and shakes her head. "Not when concerning him no. Not really. Good luck and if he gets out of line, well either of them tell me. I will deal with their undeserving attitude."

Orihime laughs softly, but then an evil look shines in Nanao's eyes and Orihime realized she was serious. She nods instead fully agreeing with her. "Of course."

With that Nanao was gone. She turns to pick up Kazui to see he isn't there. Soon she hears giggling and heads to the guest room. She smiles more seeing that Ukitake had gotten Kazui changed and in bed. She whispers. "Your good with him? He doesn't trust easily you know. Maybe I should trust my son's intuition over my own. It seems to be better."

"What do you mean Orihime?" Jushiro looks shocked at her words, she looks down and closes her eyes. "You can't mean that Ichigo and his son had no bond?"

Orihime smiles ever so slightly. "They did. Though it was really strained. Ichigo when his Hollow was acting up Kazui would stay away, or would cry. Ichigo's hollow never hurt Kazui but he was scared of his father at those times. When Ichigo." She stops herself to collect herself.

"When Ichigo started to see Tatsuki behind my back, Kazui didn't warm up to his father as much. He would back away from him when he'd come home at those weird hours. It was strange. When he left for a conference and then came back. Kazui seemed happy to have his father, but also not trusting of him. If that makes sense."

Ukitake nods. Orihime looks and sees Kazui asleep. She smiles, then her facade crumbles and she cries as quietly as possible. "What did I do Jushiro? What did I do to make Ichigo hate me? To make him do this to me? To us? To his son? It's like he wasn't thinking about him at all. I'm no better though I didn't pay attention. I didn't notice the hollow running a rampage, it hit the truck that crashed into us. The truck that shoved us into an oncoming semi-truck. I am amazed we survived that long. I could barely see..I could hear Kazui. His screams from being jostled awake. I saw the position he was in. If he had survived he wouldn't have walked again. Is it back that I am glad he and I passed on? That he can atleast have his body as it was before the.. the accident. Before his death."

Ukitake envelopes her into a hug and holds her, shushing her as if she was his daughter and in his heart he thought of her that way. She listens to his heart beat to calm her hysteria. She whispers then. "I was so mean to everyone though. I know deep down Rangiku and Rukia, Renji too. Everyone didn't betray me. I know they care about me. About Kazui. I just.. I don't know if I can handle it. I need time. I feel terrible though for hurting them."

Ukitake nods solemnly. "I understand. I am sure they will too once they look past their spurned feelings. Just assume though that won't stop them from coming to check up on you and Kazui. Alright? I mean Rukia is my lieutant after all."

He chuckles at his last part of his sentence, Orihime giggles and soon are exiting the guest room. Shunsui holds up his hand when she gets ready to tell him everything.

He nods. "I heard through the crack of the door. No need to explain my dearie. Now if you need anything just let me, Jushiro or Nanao know. Jushiro is right though. Your friends, well we are all your friends, and they will come to see you."

She smiles. "I know. I'll try to be kind about it, but as I said to Jushiro it will take time."

He nods and smiles. "Of course, of course. Now I must go because if not my niece will string me up again."

Jushiro grins. "Nanao may do it anyways you haven't finished the paperwork from two weeks ago."

Shunsui grins and shrugs, then shunpo's out of the apartment, then out of the barracks and back to his own. Soon Jushiro leaves her to tend to his own duties as captain. He sighs as he closes his door. Hoping she'll be alright alone.

* * *

Chapter 9:

-Three Weeks Later-

Orihime had finally started to adjust to living in the Serieti permenantly. The next morning after she had gotten situated with the help of Jushiro, Shunsui and Nanao. She had a large gift basket. Well multiple gift baskets had shown up outside the captains door. Orihime was asleep till Jushiro came in and woke her up. She had to blink the sleep from her eyes. She looked over and didn't see Kazui with her. She blinked again then saw that Jushiro had him in his arms.

(small flashback)

Jushiro led her out of the guest room and into living room. When she looked around she was shocked. Their was food everywhere. Splattered everywhere. "Oh my.. Jushiro I'll clean this up. I am so sorry."

She then takes in his appearence a little better. Their was food in his hair, on his captains hiori. "Oh no! I feel terrible. I'll clean that I swear. Kazui.. were you throwing food again?"

Kazui looks down, and Jushiro chuckles and waves it off. "It's fine Orihime. Nothing that can't be fixed. Now come sit down. Their are presents for you. He chuckles more at the shocked look on her face. "Me? Are you sure they are for me?"

He sets Kazui down gently and laughs as the little boy pouts for being put down. He then goes into the kitchen and grabs the three small baskets setting them before her feet. Then goes back with the largest basket. He pulls out diapers and a onesie from it. "Yes I am sure they are for you Orihime, and also for Kazui. I can't fit these."

Orihime breaks into laughter than and shakes her head. "Okay okay they are for me."

Jushiro nods and laughs. "Yes they are. Now if you excuse me please, gotta get changed and go to work."

(end of flash back)

Orihime wakes up from her reverie and smiles as Jushiro gets ready for the day. He kisses her on the head and ruffles Kazui's hair gently. Truth be told Jushiro is happy that they are living with him. She is like a daughter to him, and Kazui is like his grandson or maybe a nephew. Waving one last time he walks out for the day going to work. Kazui had just woken up little bit before Jushiro left.

Orihime had bathed him in Jushiro's bathtub. Gotten him dressed with the endless amounts of clothes that were given to her for him. When she was done with Kazui she decided to clean up the apartment. When she finished their she grabs a few of Kazui's toys and picks him up as well. They head over to the fourth to talk to Isane and for Orihime to join the squad. She sets Kazui down and asks Hanataro to watch him. Little does Orihime know it's gonna be a crazy day.

While Orihime and Isane talk, Hanataro took Kazui outside to play. They enjoy their time. Hanataro thinks this little boy is so sweet. When a new patient comes in, Hanataro leaves one of the underlings to watch Kazui long enough for him to attend to the patient. When that happens Kazui realizes he can curious. He looks to the sky and sees a butterfly. He takes off when one of mommy's friends's back is turned.

He chases after the butterfly till it flies out of sight. Once it is gone, Kazui looks around not recognizing the area, but soon he doesn't care he sees rabbit hopping by. He chases it, giggling the whole time. He then loses the rabbit to chasing another butterfly. The whole time he has passed the thirteenth division, the twelfth division, he gets stopped by a strange haired woman and giving out candy. He grins and waves. He takes off chasing a dragonfly. The young woman was Yachiru just passing out candy.

"Yachiru! Whatcha doing sweetie?" She turns to look at her boyfriend.

"Ohh Yum Yum I was giving out candy to a little boy that's all. Okay I am ready to go."

Kazui continues to chase after the dragonfly who keeps itself just out of reach. He continues to chase till he can't run anymore. He looks around, completely confused on where he is. "Mommy? Mommy?"

Kazui runs off trying to find his mom, he surprisingly enough passes the eleventh division, and the tenth. He runs right into a pair of legs. Running so hard he lands on his rear end. His eyes start to swell. He looks up at a large man with marks on his face. His eyes go huge. The man kneels down and smiles. "Hey there. Your in a hurry. Where you headed?"

"Mommy? Where Mommy?"

Hisagi seeing the tears he picks up the three year old but panic sets in when Kazui starts to cry loudly and flailing in his grasp, he calls out. "Captain! We got a situation!"

Kensei rushes out of the 9th barracks front door. "What's wrong Hisagi?"

Hisagi looks at him as in 'what can't you tell' look. Then he states. "Isn't this Orihime's son? Kazui right?"

Kensei walks right over and picks Kazui out of Hisagi's arms and holds him gently in his. "Kazui Kurosaki yes?"

Kazui stops flailing when he hears Kensei say his name. The boy sniffles and nods. "Mommy?"

Kensei smiles slightly. Hisagi looks on with a smack gobbed look of complete utter disbelief. His captain. Mr. Hardass himself, is being sweet to a child? Miracles do happen.

Kensei looks at Hisagi. "I need you to go find Orihime, if you need help as Rukia Kuchiki or Rangiku, you need to hurry though."

Hisagi nods in understanding, and takes off. Kensei smiles and laughs. "Well it's you and me till your mama comes to pick you up alright? Want something to eat?"

Kazui nods and claps his hands. Kensei laughs taking him back to his apartment. He sets the child down on the floor and smiles. He gives him some kiddie books that were on his shelf. He gets some cookies out and brings them to the child. He sits on the floor and watches as the boy eats. He smiles more, ruffling the child's hair playfully. Kazui squeals in excitement. He then grabs one of the children's books and begins to read to him. Kazui, after eating the cookies crawls into Kensei's lap and soon is asleep.

Sleeping soundly at first, the child is soon having a nightmare. Kensei whispers softly comforting words, and rubbing his back, as if hearing Kensei little Kanzui falls back into a peaceful sleep. Kensei gently picks the child up, carrying him to his couch. He leans back on the couch and continues to hold Kazui. He whispers as he strokes the small back. "Damn you Kurosaki for abandoning him. For screwing up so badly that this happened. Damn you. If I ever see you again. I'll knock out all your teeth."

* * *

Chapter 10:

Orihime races at a frantic pace. Running from the fourth to the fifth. Hanataro had just informed her that her son. Her baby was missing. He had apologized over and over again and for the reason he had to leave the child to a unseated officer because of patients. Orihime understood and though she didn't say she accepted his apology she already did, she was just in a hurry to leave and to find her son. Hanataro offered to help her find him and she declined. Not because she was mad at him but because she knew if Kazui wasn't that far away then he'd toddle his way back and Hanataro could grab him.

Now Orihime at the fifth division bursts into Shinji's office without knocking. Shinji sitting with his feet up on his desk and leaning back in his chair, falls backwards crashing to the floor. Orihime stops for a moment and raises an eyebrow.

Shaking her head she gets back on track. "Have you seen Kazui?!"

Shinji pulls himself back up and looks at Orihime. "No? Why? He was with you when I last saw you. Both of you."

"I went to go talk to Captain Kotetsu. I left him in the care of Hanataro. He had to deal with a patient with a severe injury and left Kazui with an unseated officer. He just found out from that unseated officer that Kazui took off. Shinji! Where could he be!?"

Shinji goes to her and rests his hands on his shoulders. "How long has he been gone?"

"An hour, maybe two. Hanataro said it was almost immediately when he had to go. So I'd say around their. Shinji what am I gonna do? What if he goes to the eleventh? Or to the twelth division?!"

Orihime covers her eyes as she continues to panic. "What if Mayuri has him?! That crazy clown captain has always wanted my powers, what if he hurts my son?"

Shinji shouts slightly just to get her attention to stop her panic attack. "Orihime! Listen I'll help you. Just stay calm. Yes he's been out and about for about two hours but that doesn't mean we can't find him."

Orihime begins to interrupt but Shinji just turns her head and calls out. "Momo? Can you please come here for a moment?"

Momo walks into the room. "Yes sir?"

"Please send out a butterfly to the thirteenth, to the eleventh, to the third, the sixth and the eighth division please. Oh and to the tenth."

"Yes sir, may I know what this is regarding sir?"

"Of course. Let them all know to keep on a look out and to search the immediate area for Orihime's very curious son. He's been gone for two hours and let them know his mother is very worried. Also that I will be searching as well if they have any further information to look for me."

Momo nods and conjures up a hell butterfly and soon it multiplies and flutters out sending out the message. Orihime looks at Shinji. "Why did send them just to those divisions?"

Shinji smiles. "Well my dear. The thirteenth has Ukitake and Rukia who can cover both their own division and look at the twelvth division. To the elventh that despite their gruff nature it is proven that Captain Zaraki, his third seat and fifth care for kids in some form or another. Plus they care about you. The third seat so Rose and his lieutant will search for Kazui in their barracks and probably widen the search. The sixth because Byakuya thinks of you as another sister and he'll search all of the Rukon district with his abundance of clan power. Plus Renji cares for you too. His daughter would be so upset if something happened to your boy. The eighth because Lisa well she is stubborn and if we don't tell her she'll be pissed. And I think you know why with the tenth."

Orihime nods and agrees with his choices. "I better go keep looking."

"Oh no. You stay here. I will let you know if I find him. As would the others. Stay put Orihime."

Orihime gets ready to interject but she stops with the look in Shinji's eyes. "Trust me Orihime."

He soon leaves. Leaving Momo with Orihime. "It will be alright Inoue. My captain will find him."

Orihime nods and Momo goes into the next room to make some tea. As soon as Momo leaves Orihime sneaks out of the office, running down the hall whispering softly. "I am sorry Shinji. Momo, but I can't just sit when my son is out their and I know what can happen here."

* * *

Chapter 11:

She rushes out of the barracks and down the back alley paths. She runs into Rose and Izuru. She questions them about seeing Kazui and they shake their heads no. She asks them to find her if they do. Then not even ten minutes later she runs into Byakuya and Renji. Renji goes over to her and hugs her. He understands what she must be feeling. He at least can sympathize.

"Orihime I heard, my captain and I will help any way we can. We've gone and searched our whole barracks oureself. He wasn't there. I am sorry."

Orihime nods and looks at Byakuya. She bows to him and he smiles. "So formal still Orihime, after all this time?"

Orihime sighs. "Yes. I know Ichigo he didn't show you man.. well it doesn't matter. Just let me know about Kazui alright?"

Renji nods and Byakuya gives a curt nod. "If we find him, I will bring him to you personally. Alright?"

Orihime nods and rushes off, with lieutant and captain going the other way. Orihime makes it to the seventh division and sees Iba, she waves and just informs him to keep his eyes open. She then goes to the eighth thanking Lisa for helping search. She goes and back tracks different alleys.

Every nook an cranny of the previous divisons, from the first down to the eighth again. Then after an hour of running around each of the barracks with a fine tooth comb, she gets ready to skip going to the ninth division barracks till a hell butterfly, flies right in front of her. She listens to it carefully. "Call off the search. Kazui Kurosaki has been found. Will his mother please come to the ninth division."

Orihime looks up and rushes to the barracks front gates. She sees Rose, Lisa, Shinji and a panting Hisagi with Rangiku rubbing his back as well. She rushes over. "Where is Kazui?!"

Hisagi pants heavily but finally makes words that are understandable. "He..he is here. My. My captain told me to go find you, when I got to the fourth, you were gone already, was told you were out searching. Heard from Izuru that you stopped at the fifth. Tried their, gone. Then the sixth gone. Finally I found Captain Hirako and he told me stop running around like a lunatic and he'd send for you."

Orihime overjoyed that her son was found, she tackles Hisagi and hugs him tight. "Thankyou! Thank you! Thank you Hisagi!"

The older man chuckles and pats her back ackwardly and smiles. "It's no problem. Your little one ran into me. I think I accidently scared him with my tattoos. Apparently though my captain isn't scary to him. Now if you don't mind Orihime can you please move? Don't want Rangiku to get jealous do you?"

Orihime quickly scrambles off his lap and blushes. Rangiku laughs softly. "It was no problem Hime. I love it when Hisagi gets uncomfortable."

* * *

Chapter 12:

Rose then pipes up. "Lieutant Hisagi are you saying that Orihime's son is with Kensei? And their was no fight with him to take the child?"

Hisagi shakes his head. "Yes he is with my Captain. No, no fight. No argument. It was weird. Kazui started to cry when he saw me. I picked him up after I asked him his name. I then was gonna just take him with me so I could find Orihime, but he started to cry. I called my Captain. He came out and he instantly recognized him. Took him out of my arms and told me to find his mom. That's it."

"We are talking about Kensei right?" Shinji questions. "I mean really tall guy with silver hair, tattoo just like yours but on his chest? Half hollow, half soul reaper, all anger?"

Lisa just nodded instead of rephrasing exactly what Shinji asked. She then grins. "I gotta see this. I knew I'd need this at one point."

Lisa pulls out a camera and grins. "Let's go."

Orihime looks at Hisagi who nods in readiness to take her to Kazui. "This way Orihime."

Hisagi knocks lightly on his captain's door, when he doesn't get an answer. He jiggles the handle and it opens easily. He whispers. "It wasn't locked. Suprisingly. Captain likes his privacy."

"Oh we know don't we Shinji, Lisa?" Rose states bluntly.

"Don't blame me, Lisa always went in to his room and stole his porn magazines." Shinji snaps off. Lisa laughs and shakes her head. "Just me right Shinji. You never ever went into Kensei's room?"

Shinji smiles at her and looks at Orihime. "Nevermind about thinking of the past. We are here to get Orihime's little boy back."

Lisa snorts. "Point proven."

Shinji growls out and grins. "Is not!"

Orihime sighs. "Stop it both of you. I just want to see Kazui, once that is done you all can fight all you want."

Rose smiles at her. "She is right, let's go in."

Rose opens the door and steps inside. Hisagi waits outside with Rangiku to make sure no one else in the squad comes and bother the visoreds or Orihime's reunion with her son.

Orihime, Rose, Lisa and Shinji stop dead at the sight that beholds them. Rose whispers so not to disturb the scene. "Apparently Hisagi wasn't lying. He didn't fight with looking after him. Otherwise we'd see Kensei pulling his hair out or yelling."

Shinji whispered. "Or both?"

Lisa simply nods. The sight that beholds them of Kensei the hard ass captain of the ninth division asleep a book forgotten in one hand, other hand and prone up holding Kazui against him in a protective manner. Orihime stays in shock briefly tries not to coo, she looks around seeing the place with simple things. A couch. A coffee table. No dining table a small kitchen. She steps closer and sees children's books. Her eyes widen in surprise, she kneels down seeing the plate with sparse cookie crumbs on it. She looks to the bookshelf and sees books that she has never read, but always wanted too. Count of Monte Cristo. The Odessy, The Illiad, as well as Romance books, of all kinds. As well as how to romance books. She is more surprised than ever. She looks at Kensei as if she is seeing him in a whole new light.

Lisa goes to wake him up to get a picture of him surprised. Orihime quickly stops her, almost tripping as she moves. She shakes her head. "No Lisa. Please. The flash may... "

She tries to think of a viable excuse instead of making it sound like she is protecting Kensei's secret. She smiles softly. "I don't want the flash and the sound of the camera to wake Kazui. Please. I am sure he has had a tiring day."

Lisa nods and sighs. "Fine, doesn't mean I won't hold it over Kensei's head though."

Orihime grins and nods vigorously. "Of course not. I'll take care of this. Just let lieutant Hisagi know that I am in here. Alright?"

Lisa simply shrugs and saunters out. Rose looks at her. "If you are worried about waking him. I can do it. So you don't get the angry side of him."

"No thank you Rose, that is very sweet of you. I'll be fine."

Rose looks at her and notices her eyeing Kensei. Not in fear he realizes but in curosity. He smiles slightly and nods.

"Very well then. I'm off. Come on Shinji."

"But I want to see what happens..."

Shinji gets ready to whine again but Rose grabs him by the back of the neck and steers him towards the door. "Yes you want to see this, but your girlfriend Momo wants you home, and not sitting and listening to records. To actually help clean. Do you have any idea how many times I've heard her complain about you this week?"

"I didn't do anything wrong this week?!" He softly yelled. Soon they were gone all that was left was Shinji's whines of protest as they went down the hall.

* * *

Chapter 13:

Seeing as the door was shut. She begins to clean up the books on the floor. When that is done she picks up the empty plate. She smiles when she sees what time it is. She whispers. "I'll make him dinner. I mean it's the least I could do for him watching my son."

So Orihime sets to work making a meal for him and a little something for her son as she does. When she was done, she sets his table and smiles. She goes over to Kensei and ever so gently she runs her fingers through his hair. A featherlike touch, she whispers. "Captain Muguruma? It's time to wake up."

No response but a small rumble of contentment. She smiles more, she gently moves her fingers from his hair to his cheek, stroking it gently. "Kensei? You need to wake up please."

Next action that he involuntarily did was nuzzle her hand with his cheek. She blushes, looking around to make sure no one was watching. She slowly sits down next to him and gently strokes his cheek more. She then notices his protective hold on Kazui. She moves her other hand and gently nudges her son. Kazui wiggles slightly in his grasp, and Kensei holds him even tighter to keep him from falling.

She sighs happily. "Never thought I'd see him this way. Ever, but how to wake him up. I don't want it to be rough and rude otherwise it will make him mad."

"Why don't you just ask me to wake up? or nudge me? That usually works."

Orihime's eyes snap up to his. She feels like a rabbit trapped by a wolf that wants to devour her. She swallows and whispers. "Hello Captain Muguruma. I.."

Kensei yawns softly and sits up slowly knowing he had Kazui in his arms. He sniffs the air. "What smells good?"

Orihime looks at Kazui then to him. "I made you dinner. I mean you probably missed lunch and you watched Kazui for me. It's the least I could do."

Kensei looks at her son and smiles ever so softly. He whispers. "I guess you two will be going then? I mean once you wake him up."

Orihime smiles and shakes her head. "I was gonna let him sleep. He's so disoriented with what happened. I mean I can wake him if you want us out of your hair. We took up so much of your day."

He looks at her. "Is the barracks on fire? Or is my squad dead or dying?"

She gasps. "No!"

He grins then loving her reaction to his teasing."Then you didn't take up most of my day. I had my paperwork done, and Hisagi is use to running the show without a Captain. So this was entertaining to me. So don't fret. Now..Can you help me I think my arm is asleep."

Orihime then did laugh and helps him move his arm holding Kazui slightly, he winces at the pins and needles feeling in his arm. She then lifted Kazui into her arms and lays him out on the couch.

Kensei shakes head."Lay him on the floor. He tosses and turns alot, he woke me a few times in his sleep. At least on the floor he won't hurt himself."

Orihime nodded in agreement and does just that. Laying Kazui on the floor and Kensei grabs his blanket off the back of the couch and lays it over him. He then heads to the kitchen. He looks at Orihime who is watching him.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just never knew. I never knew you were like this. I mean it's good. Just surprising."

* * *

Chapter 14:

Kensei simply shrugs and goes back towards the kitchen. "Not everyone is as they seem Orihime. Take you for example. You seem to be dense, but deep down you are smart. Smarter than most. So yes I like kids. I think they are innocent and maybe the reason I like them is because they are innocent and being around them makes me feel less tainted, scarred, dark."

Orihime quickly moves over to him and takes his hand without thinking. "Captain Muguruma. If this is because of the hollow. It doesn't make you dark. It makes you strong."

He snorts and she can tell he is going to argue. She smiles.. and squeezes his hand. "Let me explain first before your legendary arguing skills come into play."

He tries to hide the smirk that twitches at his lips and raises an eyebrow. "Your hollow powers make you strong. Not in the way that your soul reaper powers do, or if a human can bench press four hundred pounds. I am talking about inner strength. You worked so hard to get the hollow under control. That you and he work together. That is strong. That's all I am saying."

She shrugs and leads him to where the plates are. She nods to him. "By the way why don't have a dinner table? There is enough room for one."

Kensei shrugs. "No one really comes over. I don't drink sake, so many go to others to eat or drink. Apparently I am not host material." He chuckles at the end of his sentence. She smiles, giggling softly.

"I can't imagine why? It couldn't be your sparkling personality could it?"

"Nah it's gotta be my looks, their jealous."

She smiles and nods. "Now that I can believe. The others not so much."

"You can believe their jealous of my looks?" He grins wolfishly at her.

She turns red and looks away. Taking the food into the living room area and sets the dishes on the coffee table. He grabs the silverware and looks to her, he waits till she is kneeling then he kneels with her. He looks at the food. "So what did you cook?"

Orihime looks at him. "A little bit of everything?"

He looks at all the food and chuckles. "Your just feeding you, me and the kid but it looks like your trying to feed an army princess."

Orihime smiles at his name for her, then proceeds to blush when she fully takes in his statement. "Yeah I over did it. I'm sorry. Just I am use to cooking big meals."

"Ahh use to cooking for Ichigo and yoursel..." He stops himself, and curses softly.

"Shit I'm sorry. I swore I wouldn't bring him up around you. It's like rubbing salt in an open wound."

She shakes her head and smiles. "No. It's okay. I can't expect everyone to walk on eggshells for me forever where it concerns him. It's not fair to you all, let alone it isn't gonna help me move on. You are right though I am use to making meals because of Ichigo. Just not the way you think."

Kensei notices anger and bitterness in her tone. "If you don't want to talk about it, we don't have too. Just if you do. I'll listen and I'll try not to punch a hole in the wall because of him. His stupidity makes me angry."

"Well then you should prepare to be fixing a hole. So you want to know here it is?"

He simply nods, encouraging her to talk. "The reason I know how to make a large meal in such a short time, is because of his family and because of everyone here."

Kensei looks completely confused. She giggles thinking that look is so adorable on him. "Let me explain. I cooked the large meals for parties. Ichigo always wanted to do the big holiday things at our place. Before and after Kazui was born. So I was left to deal with it, Ichigo would make himself scarce. I at first thought it was because he didn't like to cook, then because he couldn't cook. Nope I now know it's because he'd leave to go see her."

Kensei's eyes widen. "Her? Her who?"

* * *

Chapter 15:

"The last person I thought Ichigo would sleep with. I mean I thought it would be Rukia, or even Rangiku. Okay maybe not Rangiku since she wouldn't do that, neither would Rukia, just she is so strong and brave. Ichigo always followed her around. Anyways.. it was Tatsuki."

Kensei looks at her. "I thought he married you though. I mean that is what everyone had been saying a few years ago.

Orihime laughed without humor. "Oh you are right. He married me. When he started to act different it was before Kazui. Even before I got pregnant. It just got worse after that. I guess I never noticed his disappearing as much before being pregnant because I was at work alot. Then once I got pregnant I was home a lot more. Mrs Myoto let me take days off because it was a tedious pregnancy. Anyways don't want to ramble. He was gone a lot. When Kazui was born, Ichigo seemed happy on the outside, but not completely."

She looks away, hiding her tears. Not wanting him to think she is weak. Not wanting him to tell her what she already knew, a fool. "I just kept telling myself before Kazui was born. Ichigo was stressed and it will get better after nine months was over. That he'd be less stressed when Kazui was older. Then once he was born I said he'd be less stressed or Ichigo wouldn't be acting strange when Kazui was older. Nope I was wrong on all those accounts. When Kazui was turning one, I invited a lot of people here, and everyone showed that could. Some I didn't invite. It was beautiful and great. Just Ichigo didn't show. He came home hours after the party. Then when he went on a confernce for medical stuff. I told him that he and I had to talk. We did. I assumed we worked it out. We seemed happier. He seemed happier and he spent time with us as a family. Then it happened."

Kensei holds her hand gently and whispers without looking at her. "What happened princess?"

Orihime smiles again at his sweet term for her. "When Kazui turned three I had enrolled him in daycare. I went back to work. I got out of work early that day so I could pick up Kazui and then meet Ichigo at the clinic. I got their his sister who became a nurse said he wasn't there. That he had to leave and go see Tatsuki. She needed help with something, or she needed a ride home. I told Yuzu okay and left driving their with Kazui in the back, with the intention of surprising Ichigo still. So I got to the door it was unlocked with Ichigo's car in the driveway. Me and Kazui went inside. We were gonna sneak up on them as a little trick. Kazui loves to laugh. Well we went through the house. Coming upon the bedroom I heard them. Moans and panting. I took Kazui back to the living room let him play with his stuff that Tatsuki left for him their, she said so when we'd visit Kazui had something to do. Then..."

Orihime's voice cracks as she whispers. "...I went and opened the door. They left it unlocked not expecting us. I saw something I never wanted to see. My husband screwing another woman, and not just ANY woman but my best friend. He tried to deny it at first, then admitted it only happened once or twice. Something like that. I saw that he took off his ring and then I grabbed his phone and saw it was happening from the beginning. That he regretted marry me, knowing he couldn't stop himself. That he thought he could, but in the end he fell for Tatsuki, he loved her. That at first it was his hollow, that he himself didn't want too."

Kensei growls and whispers. "That is a bunch of bullshit. He shouldn't blame his hollow for his fuck up."

Orihime looks at him. "See stronger."

He smiles ever so slightly, but stays silent so she continues. "Then he was addicted. That she was always their for him. At the drop of a hat, that if he was in need of loving, she was their. That I seemed too busy for him, that it was Kazui only. That nothing else matters. That I didn't need him anymore."

She takes a shuddering breath and then continues. The whole time Kensei holds her hand doesn't let go.

"So.. I then gathered up Kazui and got in the car I started to drive towards Urahara's but then worried that they may have known and betrayed me. So I decided to continue driving. With all my emotions spilling and my reitsu rising I didn't know. I swear Kensei I didn't know that I was attracting Hollows. There were many. All I know is what I believe. A hollow struck the one true to smash into my side of the car, that impact pushed us into the on coming lane. Another truck hit us and flipped the car, I woke up briefly to Kazui who was sleeping after crying for his dad, to him screaming. I tried to get free. To at least get him to escape. I smelled the gas. I couldn't get free and..he just kept crying my name. I couldn't get free and now..last thing I heard was his screaming and a hollow's bellow in the distance. Oh god.." She bites her fist to keep from screaming.

Kensei doesn't even think about it, he pulls her into his arms and hugs her tight letting her cry and scream. He gently presses her face against his chest so her screams are muffled. He whispers. "Have you told anyone, any of this?"

She simply nods. He whispers. "Shinji?"

She shakes her head no. Kensei tries to guess again since her crying so hard she wont be able to speak. "Umm Rukia? Rangiku?"

She again shakes her head no. He sighs. "Ukitake then?"

She nods yes and he sighs. "You didn't cry to this extent did you?"

She whimpers out. "No..just it's my fault. If I was a good enough wife. Did more for him, hell I couldn't even keep his child safe. I am a terrible mother."

Kensei jerks her away from his body, holding her shoulders firmly but not bruising. "No Orihime. You are NOT to blame. Not even a little bit. Do you hear me?"

"If I had only been more passionate and maybe made myself more beautiful...then he..."

Kensei growls softly. "Have you seen yourself woman? You are drop dead goregeous! A heart of an angel, body of a sinner. With a brain of a professor and patience of a saint."

Orihime blushes and mumbles. "I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe you wouldn't, but I would. Your sweet and compassionate. Care only about others. More than your own well being. Your got a knock out body, definitely more beautiful than my own lieutant's girl. Just don't tell him I said that. You are smarter than most of the soul reapers here, and according to Shinji when he posed as a student during the winter war, he said that you were the second smartest student in the school. Also with patience.. you waited how long for that fucking idiot? Then get your heart broken by said ass.."

* * *

Chapter 16:

Kensei smiles trying to change the mood, he grins more. "So what did you make for us to eat?"

Orihime full out laughs. Wiping her tears completely. She smiles at him and shakes her head. "Yes that is how this conversation started wasn't it?"

He nods. "I was stupid and put my foot in my mouth and asked inadvertantly why you make such big meals, and then the rest is well history. So..it all looks good.. we should eat it before it gets really too cold to touch."

"Well I made Tonkatsu with the correct dipping sauce, because I know everyone fears my cooking." She laughs at his face of trying to hide the worried look.

"It's okay Kensei I am not offended. I already know. Anyways..all my meals are dulled down over the years. Plus if I want something strange I make it for myself that's all."

He chuckles and looks at the rest of the plates.."What is the rest of it?"

She smiles more. "Let's see Tonkatsu with the dipping sauce, spicy curry, onigiri, and buttered mochi."

His eyes widen.."Wow you really are amazing."

She giggles and raises a brow. "Why?"

"Look at all of this.. It's just..wow. I usually just have a few rice balls once a day and that's it."

"Kensei, you shouldn't eat so little. I mean you could make yourself sick!"

He grins and gets in her face and she blushes. "Are you worried about me?"

"Yes... Yes I am. Just... just because you, mean we are souls now doesn't mean we can't get sick and that we shouldn't take care of each other.."

Her eyes widen with what she says, it was a slip up. It was a slip up that Kensei most definitely caught. He sees the panic and shyness in her eyes and face.

"I mean ourself! Ourselves! That we shouldn't take care of ourselves! It was a slip!" She half shouts at him.

He grins, his face still close to hers. "So that means you wouldn't take care of me?"

"I would!" Her eyes widen more with what she says, and he starts to laugh.

"You would?" He laughs more as she frantically flails her hands around.

"I mean I'd take care of you if your sick, that's all..I swear."

"Aww get a man's hope up princess.." He grins at her and then starts to dig into the food.

"What do you mean? I thought you and Mashino were together?" She eyes him to see if he is angry with her question.

He simply shrugs. "We were once together before well before I met you. When she was my lieutant, and Aizen was still Shinji's lieutant. In the end we are just friends."

Orihime nods in understanding, continuing to eat.

"Mommy?"

She looks up to see her little boy staring at her. She smiles happily. "Hey sleepy head, have a good nap?"

Kazui nods and to her surprise he goes and crawls into Kensei's lap. He just situates his postion so the boy can sit on his lap. He watches at Kazui steals a onigiri. She laughs as she watches him stuff almost all of it in her mouth. "My my you were hungry weren't you?"

Kazui nods as he chews. Kensei grins and laughs softly. "Boy after my own heart. Eats like a warrior and a starved animal."

Orihime giggles."Well then Kazui is a warrior and Kensei your the starved animal since you barely eat."

"Woman, I do eat. Just not constantly." He tries to sound mad but he's laughing.

"Mommy..he my frwiend.."

Kazui pats Kensei's leg. "He my news daddy?"

* * *

Chapter 17:

Kazui smiles up at Kensei and giggles. "Hes my news daddy!"

Orihime gets ready to correct her son, but Kensei stops her. "Yes. Yes I am.

Orihime's eyes almost pop out of her head. She starts to panic and feel faint. She hisses between her teeth. "Kensei.. are are you?"

He smiles at Kazui. "Yes I am your daddy, and you are the best little boy a daddy could have."

Orihime goes to the kitchen and sits down, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat. Kensei soon comes over and gently lays his hand on her shoulder. Orihime tenses briefly till he lifts his hand off her shoulder. He kneels in front of her. He looks really serious and in thought.

"Orihime, do you regret marrying Ichigo?"

She gasps and she almost gives an automatic response. He tsk's under his breath. "Think first before answering alright?"

She nods and thinks of all the good times and then the bad. Him missing her birthday since they dated, to missing Kazui's biggest moments. Rolling over, crawling. Pulling himself up and walking. Getting his first bruise and bump. To his first words, then to his first sentence. His potty training. His first day at daycare. She feels a tear roll down her cheek when she realizes all of her good things, all of her favorite moments were by herself, or Kazui. Not Kazui, and Ichigo with her as a family, but just the two of them. More tears silently roll down her cheeks. She holds back any sobs. She opens her eyes and whispers.

"Yes I regret marrying. I should have thought clearly. I should have weighted my outcomes. I can't regret though sleeping with him since otherwise I wouldn't have had Kazui."

Kensei nods. "Completely understandable. I'd never would have asked if you regret having him."

Orihime smiles slightly. " I just wish things could have gone better for him."

Orihime looks to her son and looks down. "His father wasn't their for him when it really mattered. To know your father is their to catch you, to always be their for you."

Kensei takes her face in his hands, and moves close to her face, whispering. "Then let him have the belief that I am his father. I'll be the father he deserves, not whom he was born and created from. I'll take care and help you raise him. To watch over him. Just because you two did pass on, came here, doesn't mean it's the end for you two. He can have a new life. You can have a new life a fresh start. Please say yes."

Orihime so overcome with emotion just nods afraid she will cry again. She hugs him tightly, her lips against his neck makes his heartbeat jump, she whispers to him. "Thank you Kensei. Thank you so much."

Orihime calls Kazui over, the little three and a half year runs over to his mom and looks at Kensei. "Daddy can wif you. Not grappy?"

Kensei looks at Kazui, then at Orihime whispers slightly. "Uhh who's grappy?"

Orihime giggles. "It's what she has been calling Ukitake. He can't say his name so he calls him grappy U. And he calls Head captain uncle Shu shu."

When Kensei hears this he can't help but laugh. Orihime looks at Kazui, then at Kensei, then back to her son. "Kazui grappy has been nice and good to us, why do you want to stay here?"

Her son looks at her like it's the most obvious reason in the world. She groans. "Kazui we can't stay here. I mean.. I mean me and daddy we aren't.. together. So we can't live together okay?"

Kazui starts to pout, his eyes begin to water. Orihime sees this and groans. "Don't Kazui, just don't. We can't live here. I am sorry, but no."

"Why not?"

Orihime looks at Kazui, then looks at the one who asked the question. "Really Kensei? I snore to start with. You don't have a guest room. You got one bedroom and a private work out room that use to be a guest room. We'd get in the way. Kazui breaks things. Not meaning to of course, but he does. You'll get tired of us."

"Who cares if he breaks things? I mean really. If he does Orihime. Their just things, that's it. I'll make the guest room up for you both. A bed for both of you. I'll take all the equipment out. I'll stock up on all the foods you both eat. Even the weird ones. Alright? Is it because you think I am a perv and I'll do something with you? I swear I'll keep my hands to myself. Oh and about me being tired of us. It wouldn't happen. Trust me.. Who in their right mind would get tired of you.. Don't answer that. As I said a crazy person. I ain't Ichigo. I won't hurt you in any way."

"Kensei.. it sounds great. It really does. It's just I don't think..."

"Mama? Pwease? I wannas stay heres pwease?"

Orihime looks at Kazui, seeing the sad heart broken face, her walls slowly break and crumble. She groans and lays her head on the kitchen table.

"Mama?" Kazui steps closer to her, gently nudging her arm. "Mama? Pwease?"

Orihime mumbles something under her breath, and Kensei looks at her. "We can try it for a week and see how it goes.. Trust in me Orihime. I won't hurt you or Kazui."

Lifting her head, Kensei grins wolfishly at her, and at some point she realizes he looks the most handsome and charming just like that. That this look is truly her favorite on one Kensei Muguruma. She swallows then looks to the ceiling. "I see many, many arguments with you two ganging up on me."

"Is that a yes?"

"Mama?"

She looks at them. "It's a yes. Alright! Yes... yes.. yes!"

Kazui and Kensei both get up. Kensei lifts Kazui into the air and spins him around. Orihime can't help but laugh and be happy. She realizes she has no fear for the first time in many years, she is truly calm and at peace with a decision. She gasps when Kensei then lifts her into the air and starts to spin her around. Kazui running around Kensei's legs.

Orihime realizes she never saw her son this happy with Ichigo, not like he is with Kensei. 'Well that goes with the theory that Kazui is scared of the hollow inside Ichigo. I mean Kensei has one too, and Kazui is happy. Really happy. That makes me happy.'

* * *

Chapter 18:

-Six months later-

The week had gone by smoothly. When Orihime had gone back to the thirteenth division. Ukitake was in a panic worrying about them. She explained that she was moving in with Kensei. At first Ukitake was concerned, and he willingly expressed it too. Thinking that maybe she was trying to compensate for losing Ichigo. She didn't say anything. She waited till he was done. When he was she explained that Kazui has bonded with him. That he calls Kensei daddy. That Kensei allowed it, and is continuing to do so. That he invited them to live with him. Ukitake wasn't fully content but he didn't have the heart to break Kazui's heart either. Believing Orihime would do the right thing if something bad happened he gave her his blessings, as well as helping her pack.

Ukitake had asked Rukia to rope in some younger soul reapers to help move Orihime's stuff. So she sent a hell butterfly to Renji, Ikkaku, Hisagi and Izuru. So the ones who showed up were Ikkaku, Renji, Izuru, Shinji, Rose, Rangiku and Yachiru. She came explaining that Yumi is in a mood and can't come. More so he refused to come. Bad hair day apparently. Soon within half a day Orihime and Kazui had officially moved in with Kensei.

Six months have now gone by now, and everyone came for Kazui's fourth birthday. Every lieutant, and Captain that adored that little boy showed up. Orihime sighs. Yawning as she tries to focus on cleaning the kitchen counter. She laughs when she looks over and sees Kensei cleaning the living room wall. He stops scrubbing the wall hearing her laugh. "What?"

"I told you he threw his birthday cake every year thus far, what made you think he wouldn't this time?"

Kensei chuckles. "Call it hope princess. Hope. It was dashed but it was hope."

Orihime laughs harder and looks over and sees a very happy four year old Kazui playing in his room. With new toys. She looks over at Kensei. "Remember Kensei Kazui said he wanted to stay at Rukia and Renji's. Do you think you can take him? I'll clean up here while your gone?"

"No. You will rest while I take him to the Kuchiki estate. Okay?"

Orihime shakes her head and throws her rag at Kensei when he goes back to face her. He snickers, and charges at her picking her up and twirling her. He smiles and touches her cheek gently. "You should rest woman. I mean you've been on your feet all day. You shouldn't over exert yourself."

Orihime tries to argue but she yawns and he grins. "See I am right your wrong. Now finish in the kitchen the go lay down. I know what I am doing."

He sets Orihime down, then goes to grab Kazui. "You ready go little man?"

Kazui nods bouncing on his feet. "Yeah I get to go to Uncle Byakuya's home, and get to see him, Auntie Rukia, Uncie Renji, and see Ichika too! Can we go now! Can we! Let's go!"

Orihime rubs her temples. "Kazui not so loud sweetie, I'm not so sure sweetie if your this hyper I don't want Byakuya to ban you from their because you are speeding around."

"Princess you worry to much alright? He dealt with Yachiru when she was little. Kazui isn't even close to being that hyper or that evil either."

"Okay point made, now get going before it gets too late."

Kensei walks out with Kazui in tow, she watches from the window as Kensei lifts Kazui into his arms, with the boy's bag over his shoulder. She giggles. "Never thought I'd ever see that. Kensei domesticated. She snickers. Once they get out of sight. She goes to sit down on the couch, she yawns and starts to doze off.

A knock on the door wakes her from her short nap. She looks at the clock and giggles. "What did you forget your keys? I mean really Kens...ei." Her words fall off abruptly with who is standing at the front door.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Why were you expecting Kensei?"

She goes to shut the door in his face. He pushes it open. She stumbles back but catches herself. "Get out Ichigo. What are you doing here?"

"I want to be with you. I'll stay in Soul Society. We can start over. You, me and Kazui. Together. Like you wanted. No more with Tatsuki. Just us as a family."

She shakes her head and glares at him, tears in her eyes.."No..now get out."

Kensei has a hold of Kazui's legs as the boy is getting a piggy back ride from Kensei. He smiles as the boy squeals loudly. "Eesh turn down the volume bud."

Kensei laughs as the Kazui pokes him in the head and pulls his hair lightly. They get back to the ninth division barracks. Walking up the hallway he gets to his living quarters he stops hearing Orihime talking to someone.

"Ichigo I said no. You during my pregnancy and when Kazui was born, you slept with my best friend. How can I forgive you?"

She screams in frustration. "Six months Ichigo. Six months and you show up now. I have a life now. I am starting at the fourth division next week. I have grown stronger. I'm happy Ichigo. For the first time I am beyond happy. Now leave."

"What about your zanpakuto?"

"Don't need one. Kensei had Hachi come, he says my clips are my zanpakuto. Now get out."

"No, not until you answer a few things. Like why are you here at the ninth? Why are you here? You said your starting at the fourth next week, you shouldn't be here then. So why?"

Orihime looks weary and tired. She sits on the couch. "I am here because I live here at the ninth. I live HERE Ichigo. As in I live here with Kensei. Me and Kazui live here. Now if that is all.. get out."

"I want to see my son. I have a right too."

"Not really. I died. We aren't married anymore. Plus why do you want to spend time with him now? You didn't really want to when we lived. If you wish to see Kazui to see if he will want to be with you. It won't happen. I truthfully don't think he remembers you, Ichigo."

Ichigo glares.. "Why? Why doesn't he? I am his father!"

"No you aren't Ichigo, now get out. Kensei doesn't like unwanted people in our home."

Ichigo's hollow starts to show, his eyes looking more of the wild yellow then his brown eyes Orihime had first fallen in love with. His voice starts to change and sound like two people are talking at once. "What? Your home, his home. OUR home?! Your sleeping with him aren't you?! Kazui is MY SON!"

Orihime even with Ichigo's crazed rant, she hears the door open slowly, she looks passed Ichigo. Eyes widening when seeing both Kazui and Kensei there. His voice harsh and dark when he walks over and steps in front of Orihime who is still on the couch.

"No you aren't. A father is a title that is earned not give, It is a right. A privledge. An honor. One you threw away Ichigo Kurosaki. One that I happily took up. One I will fight for. Now get out of my house."

Orihime looks at Kazui and whispers. "Come here baby, okay?"

Kensei hearing her gentle words, kneels for her, so Kazui can slide down his back and not get hurt, but he never takes his eyes off Ichigo. His own eyes changing colors as he and his hollow seeth quietly in rage. Orihime looks at Kensei.

"Kensei can you leave me and Ichigo for a moment. Just a moment alright? Then I...well I'll help you with whatever you need to get Kazui to Byakuya's alright?"

Kensei whips around and faces her. He has a hurt look that flashes in his yellowish eyes. "What? Orihime he.. he was yelling at you. He abandoned you...he.."

She gently covers his mouth with her hand. She nods. "I know and I remember what he put me through. I just need a moment.

Can you wait right outside the door? Please Kensei?"

He growls and throws down Kazui's bag in anger of the situation. He storms out of his home. Slamming the door and not stopping till he gets all the way to the third division.

* * *

Chapter 19:

Orihime controls her emotions for now, she knows she'll have time later to have an emotional break down. After this is all over. "Well Ichigo sit down."

Orihime sits down when Ichigo does. She puts Kazui on her lap and eyes her ex husband. "What is it you really want Ichigo? Other than to ruffle feathers and start a fight with Kensei apparently."

"Hime, I miss you. I know I messed up. I just want to be a good husband and father again?"

"You know you messed up huh? How did you figure that one out? Ichigo,you brought about my emotional and mental distraught that caused me not to watch for anything on the road, let alone read any hollow pressure near by. I got distracted with the image of you and.." She covers Kazui's ears quickly. " Tatsuki fucking! So yes you are the cause, yes you did mess up. Also why should I believe you? She is an addiction for you!"

"She isn't."

"Oh yes she is, she is your addiction and I am not gonna just come back to you, to go through it over and over again till I want to die for good. I like my life now. I have friends that give a damn about me. I have brothers now, someone who loves Kazui for the hyper and happy boy he is. Now you got to see Kazui, you can leave now."

"I want to talk to him."

Orihime sighs and takes her hands off his ears. She whispers to Kazui. The boy looks at Ichigo then back to her. "Mama why daddy mad?"

Ichigo looks at his son and smiles, trying to calm down. "I'm not mad buddy."

"Yes you are. You yelled at mama."

"I didn't mean too."

Kazui glares at him, then looks at his mom. "Mama, will daddy take me to Uncle Byakuya's?"

Orihime sighs and nods. "I am sure he will. If not. I can ask Uncle Rose or Uncle Shinji to do it okay?"

"Is daddy mad at me?"

Orihime just hugs the boy,running her fingers through his hair. She looks at Ichigo, then back at Kazui. "Hey why don't you go find the toy you wanted to take with you. Then we can go find daddy yes?"

Ichigo watches on in anger. His hollow's spiritual pressure spikes, and his anger rises hearing his son call Kensei daddy. "Orihime he doesn't recognize me. He thinks Kensei's his..."

"Yes, I told you he wouldn't remember you. You weren't their for any of the important things. Kensei since we've been here has been around for the important things. Every bump and bruise, every bed time story. Every stomach virus thus far."

Orihime rubs her temples to get rid of the on coming of a headache. she looks right at her first crush, her first love, her first husband. Realizing he won't be her last in many things. He isn't the last man who has given her so much happiness in the passed few months. She smiles a real true smile. Making Ichigo on guard on what was to come.

"Ichigo your a wonderful warrior. A great friend. A wonderful and powerful Soul Reaper. But you were a lousy husband and an even shitter father. You strength isn't with marriage or fatherhood. You post blame on whomever or whatever you wish for the reason of being with Tatsuki. I forgave you for that, six months ago. Now I just want to live my afterlife. I want to see my son grow because I have that chance to do so, even here. Move on Ichigo. Just move on."

Orihime then stands up and heads to the door, opening it a little and looks at him. Ichigo feels his heart break, he glares at her and slowly gets up. He walks up to her and slams the door shut, he leans against it.

* * *

Chapter 20:

After that incident with the Ichigo, the rest of the day was smooth. With laughter and smiles. Kensei did end up taking Orihime and Kazui out for a walk. They visited everyone, every squad. Even Mayuri who of course wanted to dissect Orihime, and made a b-line to Kazui. Rambling and muttering to himself that he could find out how strong the little monstersity to could become. Orihime beat Kensei to the punch and used Tsubaki to attack Mayuri, then using her shield caught Kazui in mid-air. After that Kensei asked Akon to watch over Orihime and Kazui, as he proceeded to beat on Mayuri for touching his son.

Akon and Rin get filled in by Orihime. Rin feeding Kazui some baby food and cooing at the child. After the chaos was over with Kensei took Orihime and Kazui to see Ukitake, where they were of course welcomed warmly. The Head Captain was there with the kindly white haired captain, as was Rukia and Renji. They all sat together and ate, as well as drank tea. Now the new family is heading home to division nine, Kensei holding a sleeping Kazui, and a tired and quiet Orihime following close to him.

As soon as they get into the home, Orihime crashes onto the couch. Kensei takes a sleeping Kazui and lays him in his crib. He goes back to see if Orihime wants anything, and she already asleep. He grins and kneels down beside her, he brushes some hair from her face. He whispers. "What am I gonna do with you woman? You got me running in circles."

He stands up and soon is leaning over to lift her into his arms. He smiles down at her and just stares. "You are so beautiful Orihime, I just..." He sentence is cut off when she murmurs softly, and snuggles closer into his arms. He tightens his hold on her and carries her into his bedroom to let her sleep with out interruption from Kazui. He lays her down gently.

Slowly slipping off her shoes and socks, he then goes up to the head of the bed, slowly kneeling down so that he can undo the clip in her hair. He gets her hair loosened, as he is pulling the clip away he hears a soft gasp. His eyes then land on Orihime. His their eyes mirror each others of surprise. "What are you doing Kensei?"

She briefly looks around the room and notices they are in his room. Her eyes widen. He knows she's about ready to bolt. He whispers.

"You fell asleep on the couch. Kazui is in bed. I put you in my bed, so you can get a decent night's sleep since you refuse to ask me for help when Kazui wakes you up at night. I'll handle little man. You get sleep."

"Kensei?"

"Hmm?"

Instead of saying words, Orihime sits up and hugs him. It wasn't a brief hug or anything short. It was a hug that Kensei got a suspicious feeling that if he saw her face she'd be red from embarrassment. He slowly hugs her, gripping her tight against his body. Silently realizing how perfect she fit against his body, how much warmth she spreads through out his body. He smiles more as he reaches a hand up running his fingers through her hair. He whispers, not even realizing he said it. "I love you Orihime. You have no idea how much."

Orihime for her part knows not to call Kensei out on it right away. Especially when she doesn't know if he meant it as a friend's love, or the other way. She just smiles realizing that either would be nice and she'll take it however she can. Her wounded and tattered heart, her very being yearning for love and compassion, affection even. Touch. She sighs and slowly slides out of his hands.

Kensei tries not to show he is upset, he just keeps a neutral look on his face. He grins as her eyes shine, her face red. 'I called it.'

Kensei smiles, and kisses her on the forehead. "Get some sleep Orihime. You deserve rest."

Orihime nods slowly, letting go of Kensei and sitting back on the bed. She smiles. "Thanks Kensei."

He simply nods and he walks out. Orihime ignores the fluttering in her stomach. Heading to the spare room where Kazui is.

He strips of everything but his pants. Laying down on the bed, he breathes in Orihime's floral scent and smiles as he slowly falls asleep.

* * *

Chapter 21:

The next few weeks were as followed: Kensei getting up in Orihime's room tending to Kazui in the wee hours. Orihime sneaking in or she at least believing she was sneaking in,-though Kensei was awake and was watching her with half opened eyes-getting Kazui dressed, fed and ready to go spend a few hours with Rangiku and Toshiro while Orihime was at the fourth division. Kensei and Orihime were both surprised when the young captain was willing to watch the toddler. So here Orihime is Kazui on her hip and bag over her other shoulder as she walks to the tenth. Kazui smiles as he chews on his knuckles and Orihime hums. She smiles seeing Rangiku standing against the side of the division wall.

"Hey girl! How is my favorite sister, and my favorite nephew?" Rangiku cheers, the busty lieutant waving enthusastically.

Orihime giggles and smiles. "We are fine. Kensei I think got the brunt end of Kazui's teething fit."

"Kensei eh? Not Kensei-kun. Not Captain Mugaruma? Just Kensei. Hmmm.. that's new."

"What Rangiku? I mean he and I do live together. He has sworn to be Kazui's father. I should be able to call him by his name. I mean it's not like Kazui has his real father..."

Orihime takes a deep breath finally realizing she was starting to hyperventalate. Rangiku takes Kazui out of Orihime's arms and sighs. "Orihime I get it. I was just joking and teasing you. You need to deal with your feelings for Ichigo and for Kensei before that strawberry shows back up."

"I know, I am sorry Rangiku. Um.. will you have time to hang out tonight? After work?"

"Of course I will. Meet back here. When your finished with your shift."

Orihime nods and hands the diaper bag to Rangiku and kisses Kazui's head gently. "Be good for Auntie Ran okay?"

Kazui giggles and chews on his fist again. Orihime leaves.

-At the ninth division-

Kensei lost in thought in all that's been going on since Orihime and Kazui stepped into his life. From the nights of them cooking and eating dinner together. To Orihime reading to Kazui, as he does the dishes, or vice versa. So lost in thought he doesn't hear his lieutant coming to the divsion.

"Morning Captain..how are you doing on this morning?"

Not getting a response Shuuhei eyes his captain, and smirks. "Should I change my question into: How is Orihime and Kazui doing?"

Hearing their names he snaps out of his thoughts and memories, he looks at Shuuhei. "Nothing lieutant."

"Nothing wasn't really an option to the question I gave captain. So let me ask now that I got your attention. How are you and the family doing?"

Kensei feeling a slight pain in his chest he looks down and grabs paperwork. "Kazui is my family. Orihime isn't. She is my friend. Kazui is her son. It's just a.. business relationship."

Shuuhei barks out a laugh. "That's a bunch of bull shit. Never thought I'd hear you lie captain. I mean really. It's clear as day how you feel about her. How she feels about you too."

"What do you mean how she feels about me? She doesn't..." Kensei doesn't even get to finish the statement, with Shuuhei jumping right in and cutting him off."

"Oh yes she does. She cares about you. Maybe even loves you. You just gotta show her that it's not a waste of her time." Shuuhei crosses his arms over his chest in a matter of fact way. Feeling satisfied on what he said was true.

"A waste of her time? How am I suppose to show her that? What the hell do you mean by that? You do realize I haven't dated well..hell since I first met you. So care to explain how you got so smart on women?"

Shuuhei shrugs. "Not smart on women, just knowledgable. Rangiku. She told me a lot. Taught me a lot too. She also sees it on Orihime's face. With that fool of an ex-husband cheating on her."

Kensei gives a bewildered look. Shuuhei smacks his own forehead. "Captain. Orihime doesn't want to give her heart out to any man and have it be a waste again. She loves Kazui, more than anything else, but she doesn't want to be in a relationship where it's a waste on her heart, on her life.

Love, marriage it isn't just hearts and flowers. It's suppose to be tears, sweat, blood. Orihime has shed tears, sweat and blood for Ichigo and where has that gotten her. Be the better man Captain. Show her it isn't a waste. Show her that giving out her heart isn't a waste this time around."

Kensei nods, and soon Shuuhei gives him ideas and explanations on different things.

* * *

Chapter 22:

-back at the tenth-

Once Orhime is done with her shift she goes back to the tenth and talks with Rangiku. Rangiku is sitting at her desk with Kazui on top playing with toys. Toshiro is there playing with Kazui too. Orihime smiles and waves to the two superiors.

Toshiro nods and takes Kazui, looks at Orihime. "You talk with Rangiku, my lieutant said you two needed to talk. I can watch Kazui for a few hours. Maybe take him to Kensei?"

Orihime smiles and nods. "Thank you Toshiro-kun."

He doesn't even get offended in the way she talks. He goes and gathers up Kazui and leaves. Orihime sits down and looks at Rangiku. "Your right. Your right, I need to figure out how I feel about Kensei, and Ichigo."

"You can't really feel anything for Ichigo. I mean even if you forgave his cheating ass, you can't be with him."

Orihime nods to Rangiku's words. "I've come to a decision. I forgive Ichigo. What's done is done. I can't go back and change it. Neither can he, even if he wanted too. I am here now, as is Kazui. If I could change something it would be that Kazui had a life, a human life."

Orihime wipes her tears before Rangiku can hand her a tissue, she shakes her head. "I have thought more about this than you think Rangiku. Kazui is the one who missed out on life, but even so. He will have an amazing life here with me, and Kensei. Kensei is an amazing father to him. More of a father to him then what Ichigo was. Now if Ichigo shows up, he can see Kazui. He can see him, get to know him. But he will not be raising him. That... That is now an honor given to Kensei."

Rangiku smiles and nods. "Yes I agree, but that doesn't change or answer about Kensei. How do you feel about him?"

Orihime blushes and looks down. Rangiku laughs loudly. "Well that answers it then."

"What answers it?! I didn't say anything."

Rangiku just laughs and playfully pushes Orihime. She grins. "Your in love with him aren't you?"

"I.. I think I am. I just.. what do I do? The only man I've ever fallen over is Ichigo and now Kensei came into my life like a knight in shining armor."

Rangiku nods and smiles. "That's simple silly. Tell him. You can't be flirtatious towards him, or coy. Just tell Kensei where you stand. He'll be honest with you, has been from the start so you should be too."

"Your right Rangiku, I need to tell him the truth. The sooner the better."

Orihime stands up and heads to the door. She briefly looks out the window and sees that it's dark. "Oh no, it's dark. I've been here most of the evening. Kazui.. I gotta find Toshiro."

Rangiku laughs. "A butterfly showed up a while go. During your rant. Kazui is safe with Kensei. So get on home to your son and your man."

Orihime gaps like a fish, then closes her mouth. She rushes passed almost knocking over Toshiro. He raises an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

Rangiku giggles and laughs. "Nope not really. Isn't Momo waiting for you? I need to meet with Shuuhei. Goodnight Captain."

Her captain simply nods and quickly exits, and soon so does Rangiku.

\- At the ninth division-

Kensei paces the living room Kazui sleeping soundly down the hall. To say Kensei was worried was a mild statement. He knew Orihime's shift ended over six hours ago, true he knew she was with Rangiku. Though he only knew that when Toshiro came with the intention of dropping Kazui off and stating that Orihime is having an emotional girl time with Rangiku. That in itself worried the captain, but add on the extra three hours or so of her not being here and he felt like he was climbing the walls. He soon turns to summon a butterfly to find where she is, when Orihime rushes in like a whirlwind.

She races over to him and before he can even ask a simple question of. 'Where were you?'

He gets an arms full of a warm beautiful gentle flower scented Orihime, and then his eyes widen when her lips are on his before he can even blink.

Orihime kisses him gently, as she wraps her arms around his neck slowly, she tenses as she kisses him till she feels Kensei reciprocate the kiss and feels his arms wrap around her gently, his large hands squeezing her hips slightly. When she breaks the kiss she whispers. "I think I am falling in love with you."

Kensei's mind becoming blank as soon as her lips landed on his, didn't hear a word she said. Once he no longer felt her lips on his, he opens his eyes and looks down at her. Noticing her look he realizes she said something. "Care to say that again Orihime.."

Orihime blushes and nods. Kensei notices that her arms haven't moved an inch away from him. She watches worry flicker in her eyes and shyness. "I said. 'I think I love you.'"

"You think? You think you love me?"

Orihime smiles and shakes her head. "No.. I know I do now. I just wanted to see first. To see if.. my gut, my heart was guiding me the right way again."

"Is it?"

Orihime nods and leans up on her toes. "You tell me."

She then captures his lips again, and this time he takes control. He dominates her pink lips with his own, and runs his fingers through her hair, till he holds the back of her neck, when she whimpers into the kiss, he lifts her into his arms and carries her to the couch, never breaking the kiss.

Orihime never breaks the kiss till they both need to breath. She smiles down at him, she sitting above him slightly. She giggles softly. "I need to know Kensei. I need to know how you feel about me."

Kensei taking slow breaths to calm his breathing. He chuckles slightly. "Even with a kiss like that, you need to hear the words. Alright. Whatever you want my hime."

Orihime blushes and rests her head against his neck. "Yes I know it's silly but, it's just I need to know where you stand with this, with me, with us."

"I love you Orihime. I have for a long time, I'd do anything for you and Kazui. I'd protect you with my life. Does that answer your question?"

She nods and giggles. "Yes now one more question."

Kensei smiles. "What is it love?"

"Kiss me."

Kensei chuckles and nods, tilting her head he whispers. "That I can do."

He leans in and kisses her deeply. She whimpers softly and something primal and possessive takes over. Kensei pulls her flush against him and kisses her passionately. She wraps her arms around his shoulders tightly as he does this, they never break the kiss. Nor do they feel the rise of spiritual pressure that suddenly blasts the door off it's hinges.

The suddenly collison of the door flying off and hitting the opposite wall, startles the lovers as the break apart as if being zapped by electricity, they look to the smoke that is clearing. In the not so distant area Orihime can vaguely hear Kazui screaming from being startled awake. Orihime cries out. "Kazui!"

Orihime gets ready to dash off till she hears a very angry voice. A voice that gives her pause.

"What do you think you are doing Orihime?"

* * *

Chapter 23:

Kensei recognizes that voice before Orihime can even get her barings, and so before that voice can utter another word Kensei is in front of the person with his hand around said person's throat. "I told you never to come back to my home. I told you never to come near my family again."

Orihime goes to say something but before she can even blink Kensei is gone with said person who destroyed their door. Shuuhei and Rangiku appear soon after Kensei leaves. "Orihime? Orihime what happened?"

Orihime standing their in shock, not answering Rangiku's words. Shuuhei stepping into the apartment further and going back to grab a screaming Kazui.

Rangiku seeing Orihime in shock, snaps her fingers. When that doesn't work she decides to shake the young woman. "Orihime? Orihime! Snap out of it! Kazui needs you!"

Orihime hearing that her son needs her, snaps out of it and before she can even turn to get Kazui, Shuuhei is their with the child and gives him to Orihime's open arms. Shuuhei smiles slightly and Orihime's relieved face. "He's fine Orihime. He was just startled. Rangiku and I even heard the collision. It sounded like an explosion. What happened?"

Orihime shakes her head. "I don't know."

Shuuhei looks doubtful, but Orihime shakes her head again. "I really don't. Kensei and I.. were were kissing. A lot. Then.. then boom. Flying door. The crash jolted us apart. I climbed off of him to see if Kazui was okay and to calm him down, but then a voice who didn't sound human asked me what I was doing. I froze. Then before I could do anything let alone respond to said question. Kensei moved to the voice and said he.. he told this person to never come back here again. To never come near his family again... Shuuhei-kun.. do you know..."

"Shit..Orihime you'd know if you think about it..."

Orihime bites her lip and closes her eyes, she feels the spiritual pressure spike of her new love and then she feels the distorted feeling of her old love. Her ex-husband.

"Oh no! Rangiku take Kazui. Take him and go, both you and Shuuhei. Now!"

Rangiku balks when she is handed Kazui. "Orihime just wait a moment. What do you think you are do..."

Rangiku gets caught off by Orihime's strict tone. "Take Kazui. Take him to Rose or to Shinji. Tell them that Ichigo's here, and he is pissed. His hollow is loose."

Rangiku not saying anything gathers a few things and rushes out with Kazui in her arms. Orihime stops her tears and her fear. She then looks to Shuuhei. "Shuuhei-kun, I need you to gather as many captains as you can. Then find me."

Shuuhei raises an eyebrow. "What are you gonna do?"

"I am gonna fight Ichigo."

"Orihime no offense, but are you nuts. Plus you don't think my captain will allow this do you?"

Orihime whispers. "If I can't fight Ichigo. Maybe I can get him to see reason. Some form of reason at least. He may love me in some way. He may hate me even because I moved on. Either way. If nothing else Shuuhei I know Kurosaki Ichigo, he wouldn't kill me and he wouldn't kill his son."

Orihime nods and walks out not giving Shuuhei a chance to say anything else. The lieutant groans and follows the orders she sent him on. Really hoping it doesn't end in the death of his captain, his girlfriend's best friend, or a friend.

* * *

Chapter 24:

-Outside towards division twelve-

Kensei and Ichigo swords clash. The sound echoing for miles. They both too angry to truly speak. Ichigo letting his hollow take over, and Kensei trying to keep his hollow under control. Kensei gets beaten back slightly as Ichigo hisses at him. "She is mine. She has always been mine. Always will be mine."

Kensei scoffs as he shoves the young man back. "That is the hollow talking Ichigo. You know this. You know this as well as I. That you messed up. That you chose to cheat on Orihime. For whatever reason that is, you did. It happened."

"I came to claim what is still mine."

"Do you hear yourself Kurosaki!? Listen to yourself boy! Orihime died! She died because of you! She died because of your selfishness. She and your son died, and you think what? You can still come and have a life with her?! Sorry boy. That isn't going to happen. Not while I still have breath in me."

"Orihime.. she loves me.."

Kensei shakes his head, his eyes start to change as his hollow tries to take over. "I am sorry Ichigo. She doesn't. Orihime told me she loves me. That is why you saw us kissing."

"NO!"

Kensei sighs. "Yes. Yes she did. Yes that was why we were kissing."

Ichigo snarls. "You forced her into it. You... she didn't..she wouldn't.. SHE LOVES ME!"

Kensei sighs yet again. "You know Orihime, Ichigo better than anyone. I know her to maybe not as well or as long but I do know that woman doesn't give her heart out to just anyone at least not in that way. If she says she is in love with me, then I believe her, and you should too. You should believe her and accept it!"

Ichigo charges at him, knocking Kensei back with the sheer force of his attack. Kensei breaks away from Ichigo. He sees the younger man ready to charge but before he does a shield divides them. Ichigo spins around his yellow eyes bore onto Orihime. "YOU!"

Orihime nods. "Me. Your problem is with me Ichigo. No one else here in the Sereiti. So tell me what you wanted to say."

Orihime stands their not even moving when Ichigo lunges at her. He charges raising his sword, Orihime still is unmoving, Kensei curses. Yelling at her, telling her to get out of the way. Orihime doesn't flinch. Seeing Ichigo isn't going to stop Kensei prepares to charge at him but he stops mid flash noticing that Orihime is safe.

The shield that was dividing Ichigo and Kensei moments before was now dividing Ichigo from Orihime. Ichigo continues to slash and fight against Orihime's shield but it doesn't break, not with her resolve so strong.

"Now Ichigo Kurosaki. I have something to say to you."

* * *

Chapter 25:

"Now Ichigo Kurosaki. I have something to say to you."

Orihime's eyes narrow and surprisingly Ichigo steps back a hair not liking the look on his ex's face."Orihime how could you.. How could you be with Kensei? I mean it's just as bad if you were with Grimmjow!"

Orihime glares at him. "Where do you get off? Where do you get off telling me who or who not to be with? I am dead Ichigo Kurosaki. I am dead and though I do not truly blame you for my death since you didn't tell the hollow to crash my vehicle. I do see that the reason I got into the car is because of YOU. So in my eyes I could sleep and love Kensei, I could sleep and love Grimmjow or any other damn man I choose because of the fact I AM DEAD YOU ASSHOLE!"

Ichigo's eyes widen in shock at the anger in Orihime's voice and eyes. Kensei can't feel anything but jealousy and pride. Jealousy of just thinking of his woman bedding another man, but pride that she is finally getting off her chest everything that needed to be said. That she is finally standing up on her own two feet.

Orihime tries to fight the tears and whispers. "I am not mad that I am dead Ichigo. I am mad that Kazui is dead. He didn't even get a chance at life. Then you start this... this.."

Ichigo whispers. "He's my son Orihime. I miss him, and you."

Orihime laughs a humorless laugh and shakes her head. "Yes you miss us now that we are gone. When were there. Right there Ichigo for you to spend time with. To love. To be loved by us. Instead you.. instead you chose that your Soul Reaper duties were more important than your family. That SHE was more important than your family. Than me."

Ichigo looks down, hiding the fact he has tears in his eyes, his voice is shaky and broken when he speaks to her. "I fucked up. I am so sorry Orihime."

Orihime sighs and let's the shield down and moves over to him. Kensei growls as he watches her go to Ichigo. Orihime does here Kensei but ignores it for the moment. She moves over to Ichigo still and gently wipes his eyes. She smiles a sad smile, but it's still a smile. "Ichigo, I'm dead. Kazui is dead. He doesn't remember a thing. I don't wish him to remember his death. I want him to live a happy existence here in the Sereiti. In Soul Society. With me, Kensei, and all of our friends."

Ichigo looks like he is going to butt in and interrupt but she covers his mouth. "That doesn't mean you can't be a part of his life now. You unlike so many who lose their families can see your deceased loved ones. You can come and see Kazui whenever you wish or at least whenever the Head Captain allows. Now please go home. Tell your family, our friends as well as Tatsuki I say hello, and wish them all well."

"Orihime are you sure this is a good idea?" Kensei calls out softly.

Orihime looks at Kensei and smiles a huge smile. "Yes I think it is. Don't worry so much Kensei."

Ichigo looks at Orihime and nods. "Alright I'll go. Just..let me see him next time I come to visit. Hmm?"

Orihime turns to Ichigo and nods. "Of course. Now head home Ichigo."

Ichigo turns and flash steps away.

* * *

Chapter 26:

Orihime then goes over to Kensei and wraps her arms around his neck and smiles up at him. She sees the anger still in his eyes. The worry as well. She loses the smile. "What is wrong?"

Kensei shakes his head and mutters something. He looks into her eyes whispering "Nothing."

Orihime sighs and shakes her head. Tears in her eyes as she looks up into his eyes. "Don't shut me out. Tell me what's wrong. Is it because of what I said to Ichigo or is it me? Do you not trust me?"

Kensei pulls her close before she can back away from him, he tilts her now hanging head, lifting it up to looking into his eyes. "No. I do trust you. I even understand with everything you said to Kurosaki. What I don't like is him near my son, near the woman I love."

Orihime giggles softly. "Your jealous? Of Ichigo? Really?"

"What? Jealous is a normal emotion. I am allowed to be jealous and worried, as well as anger if I so choose woman."

Orihime breaks out into laughter as Kensei gets an offended look. Orihime leans up and kisses him gently.

"Oh Kensei! You got nothing to worry about! I love you, and only you. Their is only one man that holds my concern then you and that is Kazui. That love is a motherly love so no need to be jealous of Ichigo in any way. I love you Kensei Mugurama, captain of the ninth division, no man from heaven or earth will change my mind. Do you understand me?"

Kensei smiles a really smile. He swiftly captures her lips as he wraps his arms around her pulling her flush against him.

He whispers in her ear. "Do you have time to spar for the second man in your life before I return you to your first?"

Orihime blushes as what she knows he is trying to insinuate and laughs softly. She simply nods and smiles, kissing him again.

Soon Kensei flash steps away with Orihime in his arms. She laughs and nuzzles his neck gently, keeping her arms around his neck. Soon they stop and they are on a hill. She looks around. "Kensei I thought you.. we.. um.."

Kensei chuckles as he sets her down. Orihime being embarrassed she turns away shyly. "Orihime. I know what you were thinking. I mean I'm a man in love and you are a beautiful woman. So of course logically it would lead to where your perverted mind was going."

Orihime whirls around at his statement, stating she has a perverted mind. "I do no..."

Her words die on her lips, where now a lump lands in her throat at what she sees before her. Kensei down on both knees and looking up at her like she is water and he is a man who trekked through a desert for days. A man who's only life line is the woman before him. Her. Tears spring to her eyes as she whispers in his name in a breathy voice. "Kensei.."

"Orihime Inoue. I have loved you long before you died. I hated that you loved Ichigo especially when he was completely oblivious to the fact. When I found out you were getting married. I hated it but accepted it because love is about sacrifice. To love someone you must be willing to let them go. So if loving you meant that if you loved another man, I was willing to let you go be with him. I also knew that we couldn't be together because of the fact you were still alive as I am not. Now though. With your death, as terrible as it is. I finally realized I had my chance. I had a chance to show you that I am willing to step up and be the man you need. To be the father your, our son deserves. To be the husband you deserve and desire. I love you Orihime and it would a truly great honor if you would give me the chance and pleasure to prove to you for rest of our lives how much I love you. Please Orihime, please will you give me the honor of calling you my wife. Marry me?"

By now Orihime is crying, her hands covering her mouth as she stares at the man who she loves pull out a ring and hold it up to her. It's a simple ring but she smiles through her tears because to her it is the most beautiful simple ring in her life. Because it's simple. Because the words this man told her were nothing but the truth. Before she can answer though Kensei whispers sadly.

"I know I am not perfect. I know I'll get jealous of Ichigo coming around, being in Kazui and in turn your life. But I will always love you and protect you. I will always stand beside you in any decision you make. I love..."

He doesn't get the chance to say anymore because Orihime flings herself into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and cries in happiness, her body shaking as she nods her head trying to find her voice to tell him she accepts.

Kensei's eyes widen as he barely catches her and herself in time. "Is that a yes?"

Orihime finally gets her voice back enough to croak out. "Yes. It's of course a yes."

* * *

Chapter 27:

Kensei smiles, and gently pulls her off of him just enough to kiss her gently. He grins more as he then wipes her tears away."No need to cry my love."

"They are tears of happiness Kensei. Not sadness. You got a lot to learn about women."

He chuckles and smiles. "I don't want to learn about any and all women Orihime. Just you love. Just you."

Orihime giggles and kisses him gently."Well then you, you got a lot to learn about me too."

Kensei smiles. "Now I know their are things I have to learn about you, but one thing I already know is that my fiancee is a little bit perverted."

Orihime gasps and has a shocked look on her face which causes Kensei to chuckle. His chuckling turns into full blown laughter when she hauls off and punches his shoulder, then proceeds to smack him. "I am not Kensei! How dare you accuse me of that!"

"It's fine if you are love. Since at least one of has been intimate in the last two three years."

Kensei continues to laugh happily, till Orihime looks at him in shock. "Kensei.. I thought.."

"Thought I was a sexual deviant. Thought what? I prowl the streets of Rukonagi searching for women?"

Orihime blushes. Realizing how wrong she was. "I'm sorry.. I didn't."

Kensei tickles her sides and laughs. "Hime, it's fine. You aren't the only one who thinks I am out prowling around. Though I've never given them a cause for that. Since you came into my life by the way."

"What?"

"Since you came into my life. Since you came into my life I hadn't been with another woman. I told you. I was in love with you since the moment you came into my life. The moment I saw you. Since that day I never looked at another woman that way."

Orihime smiles and kisses him gently. "I like that thought."

Kensei smiles and strokes her cheek lovingly keeping her in his lap he whispers. "It will stay that way till I give my vows to you. My vow to love you and stand beside you as your husband."

Orihime looks shocked. "You mean.. you don't want too?.. before?"

He chuckles slightly and gently kisses her neck and smirks when he feels her shiver against him."Oh trust me I want too. I am also old school as kids say I guess. I want to wait till our wedding night."

Orihime smiles and nods, respecting his wishes. She closes her eyes as they relax each other's presence, as a slight breeze blows by them. Both lost in thought in what their future holds for them together.

* * *

Chapter 28:

\- Six Months Later-

Kensei stands nervously at the end of the aisle of of the dirt path, both Rose and Shinji stand beside him as his best mans. Today is the wedding of Orihime and Kensei. Orihime's brides maids consist of Rangiku and Rukia. The rest of the soul reapers that are attending fill up most of the chairs on both sides, plus a few of the humans that were Orihime's friends in her previous life. Kensei smiles seeing Kazui on Renji's lap. Along with Hachi,Lisa,Love,Hyori, and Mashiro in the front row on opposite side of the aisle of remembers how Orihime wanted Kazui up their with them but he adamantly said no because Kazui is still to young.

She pouted but gave in, as long as he gave into the fact she wanted a traditional wedding. Which meant kimonos all around. Kensei groaned in aggrivation since he hated kimonos but he gave in, since she did to his wishes as well. Now here he stands with two of his closest friends. Their head captain doing the procceedings over the wedding and Orihime will be walked down the aisle by the man she thought of as a father to her. Kensei grins at the surprise that is sitting in between Shuuhei and Izuru on the same side as Renji.

"Nervous Kensei?"

Kensei looks up at Rose and smiles. "Does it show?"

Rose chuckles and claps his shoulder. "Yes but I am sure Orihime will over look it."

"Of course she will, she's been married before." Chimes in Shinji.

Kensei sighs as he looks back out at the people gathered, Ichigo and was against it, but Orihime had told him she invited her ex husband as well as his now girlfriend.

Kensei looks at Shinji. "Yes she has been married, I just don't want her to think I am getting cold feet. I love her."

Shinji and Rose both nod. "We know you do. Now stop worrying. Live in this moment don't think about the what ifs, for later on."

Kensei nods in Rose's words and ignores Shinji, especially the music starts. Kensei looks up seeing both Rangiku and Rukia in soft lavender. Orihime refused be the type of bride that made her bridesmaids look terrible to make herself beautiful. According to his beautiful bride she wanted all the women that were apart of it to feel beautiful and special too even if it was her big day. When the music changes he seems to get a little more nervous when he sees his woman walking towards him.

Orihime smiles seeing a nervous Kensei. She sees both Rangiku and Rukia smiling. Rangiku giving her a thumbs up. She looks over and sees Ichigo nodding his head in acceptance of what is to happen, Tatsuki waves wildly. Orihime tries to keep from laughing softly. She looks to see whom else showed up. She sees the captains, lieutants, like Unohana and Isane. Kenpachi and Yachiru. Hanataro, even Nemu showed up. Some third and fifth seaters from certain divisions(Ikkaku and Yumichika). Even her human friends Uryuu, Chad, Tatsuki as well as Urahara and Yoruichi showed up. Orihime had never thought all these people would show up for her wedding the first time. Let alone the second time.

Orihime smiles at Shunsui and then looks to the man who is walking her down the aisle. Ukitake. The older man smiles and pats her hand that is in the crook of her arm encouragingly. She smiles as her eyes shine with unshed tears.

She stops for a moment to calm her nerves, and thanking the gods for her friends. The ones who came today. As well as Byakuya for letting her and Kensei use his garden for the wedding ceremony. For Ukitake walking her down the aisle. She starts to walk towards the front and when she gets to Kensei, Ukitake kisses her cheek. Then looking at Kensei he shakes his hand whispering. "Take care of her."

Kensei whispers in return. "With my life."

Orihime blushes and before she fully faces Kensei she catches something out of the corner, She gasps. Kensei smiles at her reaction and whispers. "Like my surprise?"

She turns and faces him after she takes a look at what she thinks will vanish. There sitting next to Shuuhei and Izuru is Orihime's older brother Sora Inoue. He nods to her. She tries to keep herself composed but a few tears fall with Kensei there to catch them. He smiles. "I am guessing that is a yes."

Orihime nods. "Yes, but how?"

Kensei smiles and shakes his head. "Later. Now let's get married."

Orihime and Kensei turn to face Shunsui as he does the proceedings of their marriage. A few chuckles, many happy tears and forty minutes or so later Shunsui lifts their hands and announces. "I now give you Mister and Missus Mugurama! May they have many happy blessings!"

With that everyone cheers and applauds and when Kensei pulls Orihime close, with her wrapping her arms around his neck, he kisses her passionately sealing their bond with this kiss. Everyone gets louder in happiness. With a few cat calls-Rangiku and Shinji- A few tears more tears -Momo, Ukitake, Sora, Rukia, and Tatsuki- and many smiles from everyone else.

During the reception, their was dancing, laughing, food and a lot of sake. Many laughs with many comedic antics, Orihime takes Kensei off to the side as she watches the rest of her friends dance and have fun. She sees Sora talking to Isane, she sees the gentle healer turning red. Orihime then looks back at Kensei. "How did you find him? Why did you even look for him?"

Kensei smiles and pulls her close, they both moving the rhythm of the music. "I found him for you my love. You missed your brother. You deserved to have him here. So I made it happen."

Orihime just smiles as they continue to dance. Soon the afternoon turned to evening. After awhile the party started to dwindle and Kensei grins. "Ready to leave my love. Wife."

Orihime nods and giggles as she watches Rangiku fall off her chair. "Yes very much so. I won't be missing much here. Let them enjoy the party. We can have our own during our honeymoon."

Kensei agreed wholeheartedly as he picks her up he carries her to say goodnight to their son. Kazui was sleeping in Ichigo's arms, with Ukitake watching over the child as well. After the goodbyes were said they soon vanished in a flash step and onto their honeymoon.


End file.
